We Aren't So Different
by petitprincess
Summary: After having trouble to get some sleep, Kion leaves Pride Rock to clear his mind and ends up getting a visit from a certain dead relative, who has an interesting proposition for him. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not a big fan of The Lion Guard (I don't hate it either), but this idea popped into my head and I just had to get it out. So, hopefully, no one has done this yet. I had a lot of fun making this, hopefully, this is a good read! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a peaceful night across the Pridelands as every single creature was tucked away for a good night of rest. Including the royal family all huddled inside the main den formed on Pride Rock, well, almost all of them were asleep. The only one who was wide awake was the second youngest in the pride, Kion. The young Lion Guard leader tossed and turned, hoping to find some comfortable position to finally get some sleep. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to ease the cub's mind. Kion sighed and thought, _I know it's been weeks since I became the leader of the Lion Guard, but it feels that if I sleep then something terrible will happen. W-Would it be my fault?_ Kion stifled a loud gulp, not wanting to wake anyone up. He sighed once more and whispered, "Maybe it won't be. I mean, animals get harmed all the time and I can't protect them all...right?"

Of course, no one answered his question, unless, you count quiet snores. The young leader stared out the entrance of the den and thought, _Some air will do me some good, and maybe a nightly walk._ Kion carefully got to his paws, trying not to stir his sleeping parents and sister, stepped over some of the lionesses, and walked out into the cool night.

* * *

As soon as he got a good distance away from Pride Rock, Kion let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He murmured, "Yeah, this was a good idea. I just need to clear my mind is all."

As he walked across the land, several ideas about the itinerary for tomorrow came to his mind. He listed, "Okay, let's see, we have to check on the hippos and crocs again, help some elder buffaloes remove ticks from their hide," he scrunched his face in disgust. "Maybe I can get Bunga to do that," He chuckled to himself.

Right when he was about to start listing again, light flickered out of the corner of his right eye. He whipped his head around to see where the light was emitting from; his chest tightened in fear that it could be a distant fire. Unfortunately, as quickly as the light appeared, it disappeared as soon as he faced it. Kion tilted his head to the side in confusion, wondering what caused the light and where it came from. The first thought that came to his mind was Janja. That hyena was always doing something malicious, but even Kion realized that was dumb. He reassured himself, "Even Janja and his clan aren't energetic enough to come out in the middle of the night."

Kion looked back and forth at the light emitter and Pride Rock, deciding to take on this alone or tell his father. He looked up at the sky and saw the moon was still raised high up. He decided , "Well, I _could_ check it out on my own. I mean, it doesn't look that far away. If I hurry now, I could probably make it back before the moon is even near the horizon."

Kion nodded reassuringly to himself, now knowing what to do. He bounded in the direction of the-now disappeared-source, ready to get to the bottom of this mysterious light.

* * *

He immediately regretted his decision. Kion felt himself tense in apprehension as he stared out into the boney wasteland. He whispered a bit in awe and fear, "The Elephant Graveyard."

He carefully looked down at the graveyard, seeing nothing but mist, a faint outline of a giant elephant skull, and endless bone hills. Despite being abandoned, his father, Simba, urged him and his sister to _**never**_ go there. The young leader silently wished he had just told his father about the light. Speaking of said light, another flicker was barely visible through the thick fog, but it seemed to be inside the elephant skull. Kion groaned, "Are you kidding me?"

Taking a deep breath, the young cub took careful steps down the bone hill, feeling a bit queasy each time a bone snapped under pressure. When he got to the bottom, his tail tucked underneath him as he pressed further into the ground. Somehow the graveyard looked even more terrifying on the ground! There were bones lying scattered around the ground, even skulls which Kion hoped just lopped off of a skeleton and it wasn't decapitation. Sounds of geysers erupting seemed to mimic the sound of a hyena's cackle, making Kion tenser, but he hoped it was just his imagination. Wanting to get out of the open, the young cub charged blindly inside of the elephant skull.

Once inside, the leader was at awe with what he saw. He figured the inside would just look like a skull, with hopefully no brains in it, luckily what he got was some type of lair. It was some cave with little streams of steaming water and green geysers lighting up the whole area. The geysers, of course, filled the whole area with steam, but it wasn't as thick as outside. Also, there were bones strewn throughout the lair, although, it wasn't as sickening as the immensive bone hills.

Kion cautiously padded through the den, making sure not to step into the broiling water. Of course, he figured the light he saw was undoubtedly from the geysers, but he couldn't just walk away from this amazing place! He asked himself, "What is this place anyway?"

"Well, it's a place that was once my home," a voice reminisced in the shadows. Instantly, Kion unsheathed his claws, crouched down defensively, and snarled, "Who's there!? Are you a part of Janja's clan!?"

The voice over-exaggeratedly gasped, "I'm offended, Kion! I can't believe you would even _think_ I was one of this dribbling fools!"

The cub's eyes widened at hearing his name. _H-How does it know my name? I've never heard its voice before; it can't be a resident of the Pridelands,_ he thought while still trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. He growled impatiently, "Ugh! Well, whatever and whoever you are, come out!"

"I would be shocked that you don't recognize your own great-uncle's voice, but you weren't born yet. So, I forgive you," the voice stated. Kion was lost deep in thought that he didn't hear the steps that were approaching him. _Wait...My great-uncle? That can't be right; he's gone. It can't be-_ his thoughts got caught off by large paw stepping in front of him. He slowly trailed his gaze up and stuttered, "S-Sc-Scar?"

The dark lion smiled wickedly and confirmed, "In the flesh...well, mostly," he finished off with a snarl. Kion gave him a confused look, and then he finally _looked_ at the lion. He quickly backed away in horror and placed a paw over his mouth, keeping down the bile in his throat. Scar scoffed, "Oh, please, I'm not that bad. Just a tad messy," as if to clean the mess, he started licking his left paw.

Messy was a huge understatement: Said paw had two skeletal toes; he had long gashes going down his face, his right eye was missing, chunks of flesh was missing on one back leg and one front, his back had almost been completely burned (revealing a bit of burnt, bubbly flesh), bits of his ribs were showing due to torn flesh, and bones were revealed on his two torn legs. To top it all off, the dark lion reeked of decay. Kion shivered and dry-heaved at the same time, but was still confused as to how the lion was even standing! He stuttered, "H-How a-are you even a-a-alive?"

Scar let out a booming cackle that echoed off the walls, causing a shudder to go down the young cub's spine. The lion chortled, "Hahaha! Do you think some plebeian hyenas and a little fire can kill me?"

 _Pretty much_ , Kion gladly kept that to himself. He saw Scar coming towards him and he instantaneously backed up, trying to keep some distance between him and his deceased relative. The cub growled, albeit nervously, "Wh-What are you doing? Why a-are you h-here?"

Scar ignored the leader and crept up to him until Kion was pressed up against a wall. He got close up to his nephew, causing Kion to bring a paw to his nose, showing off the mark on his shoulder. The cub shrank back when he heard a low growl rumble in his great-uncle's chest. Scar snarled, "Lion Guard! _You_ are a part of the Lion Guard?"

Kion gulped, "Uh...yes. I-I'm the l-leader."

" **Leader!** And he's a _**cub!**_ " Scar roared and quickly padded away from the leader, pacing and unsheathing his claws as if he was ready to tear something-no, _someone_ open. Said someone looked towards the entrance of the cave, ready to turn tail, run back home, and pretend none of this happened. Kion slowly inched towards the entrance, but stopped when he heard Scar laughing. He looked over to the dark lion and saw that he was lying down, covering his face as he chortled. Kion asked, "W-What's so funny?"

Getting over his high, Scar slowly got to his paw and faced his nephew, grinning so wide that his face would split open. He answered, "I know what this is, Kion."

The young leader chuckled nervously, "Heh heh. Ya do?"

He nodded. "I do. This is a sign, Kion. Obviously you were brought here to be trained by me, which make sense since I-"

" _ **What!?**_ Trained by _you_?" The cub interrupted lividly, "Why in the world would I be trained by you?"

"Well-" Scar started, but Kion finished, " _Well_ , you were the same lion the misused his Lion Guard to take the throne! You're the same lion that...k-killed my grandfather," he said sullenly, wishing he his grandfather was actually with him. Shaking the sad musings out of his head, he continued, "And, you're also the same lion that tried killing my dad!"

Scar's jaw dropped in astonishment, wondering how the young cub knew all that, but he figured his moronic nephew could never keep his mouth shut. He queried, "You know all that?"

Kion replied, looking down at the ground, "I know everything, Scar."

"Well, that's all in the past," Scar informed sounding awfully close. The young leader looked up and saw that he disappeared. He looked over and nearly jumped seeing his great uncle was at his side. Ignoring his shock, Scar continued, "I can teach you everything I know, Kion. We _are_ practically the same."

Before Kion could protest, the dark lion asked, "Oh, c'mon. You never thought about using your out of anger once?"

The cub didn't respond, he just suddenly looked crestfallen. He remember when Makuu challenged him, he instantly wanted to give that croc a bad time. He also knew that he constantly wanted to go to the Outlands and use his power to make sure Janja never returned back to the Pridelands. But, surely those weren't all that bad. Those were sensible times he wanted to use the Roar, right? Once again, he was lost deep in thought that he didn't notice that Scar was stroking his tuft of fur on his head. Scar chuckled, "Oh, look, you even have the same mane as I do."

Kion was about to tell him to quit touching him, but got cut off as Scar licked the top of his head. Kion kept down a shuddered as the cold tongue slithered across. He really hoped that the partially decayed lion didn't have maggots. Scar stepped away from the mortified cub and said, "Come along, Kion. Let's start your training.

That shook Kion back into reality and he shouted, "NO!"

Scar froze and asked venomously, " _What_ did you say!?"

Kion growled and got into a defensive stance. His light brown eyes turning golden as a rush of wind came blowing into the den. He started, "I said…"

Scar saw a billow of clouds outside and he felt rage boil within him. _He wouldn't dare,_ Scar thought furiously. Unfortunately, Kion did dare as he roared, " _ **NOOOOO!**_ "

The clouds quickly formed elder lions that roared along with Kion sending a momentous gust of wind through the lair. Thick clouds of dust and steam came howling into the cave, as well as a few bones. Kion's eyes and roar died down as the mixture of steam and dust made it too hard to see. Assuming it was over, Kion turned towards the exit and headed outside the lair.

Once he was outside, a monstrous roar cut through the silence, " **KION!** "

Not daring to look back, the young leader bolted towards the hill of bones to escape his great uncle's wrath. He started climbing up the hill as quickly as possible, slipping on a loose bone or two. Once he could see the top, he felt claws dig into his hindquarters and he yelped at the searing, burning pain. He felt himself get dragged down as the claws dug deeper into his skin, thinking that half of his body would get torn off. He felt tears sting his eyes, as he fruitlessly tried to climb back to the top. He cried, "P-Please! Let me go! I'm s-sorry!"

Scar let out a vicious howl. He snarled, "Sorry can't save you from this, you impertinent- **Grah!** "

Kion felt the pressure on his legs leave and felt the blood freely trickle down his legs. Before he could turn to see who rescued him, his saviour shouted, "Kion, go! Run!"

Not waiting to be told twice, Kion quickly scramble up the hill and ledge and ran back home. His sobs being canceled out by the ferocious roars behind him.

* * *

Once he got near Pride Rock, his legs were wobbling from exhaustion and he kept whimpering from the pain and fear. He really just wanted to forget this night ever happened and just sleep. Although, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep with the stinging, ceaseless pain on his legs. Not only that, but he just didn't want envision his half-decayed great-uncle ever again.

Kion started climbing up the immense rock, but got stopped when someone picked him up by his scruff. He instantly started fighting the grip and went into a whimpering fit. A voice consoled, "Kion, it's fine. It's me."

The cub stopped fidgeting, looked up, and saw concern in his father's eyes. He got set down and Kion noticed that everyone was outside of the den. At first, he didn't understand why, but then he noticed the sun slowly rising over the horizon. He visibly winced, noticing he was gone a lot longer that what he had anticipated. He heard his father clear his throat behind him. He turned around and saw his father icily glaring at him with a mixture of anger and worry. Simba scolded, "Where have you been? We've been searching all night for you!"

Instantly, Kion started hiccupping and sobbing, making Simba's eyes become more gentle. He laid down to his son's level and rasped his tongue slowly over his head, trying to calm him. After a few minutes of quiet sobs, Simba repeated calmer, "Now, if you're able to, can you tell us what happened?"

Kion looked around and realized that the rest of the pride got his level, thinking that this would make them seem less threatening. He sighed, "If I tell you, you'll just think I'm crazy."

A lioness cub with burnt orange fur and blue eyes whispered to another cub, "It's not like we already think that."

The other cub with light peach-ish fur and reddish-brown eyes growled, "Zuri!"

The lioness cub padded away from Zuri, went towards Kion, nuzzled him, and consoled, "Go ahead, Kion. We won't think any less of you."

"Thanks, Kiara," said the young leader as he smiled at his sister. He took in a calming breath and announced, "I just left the den because I couldn't get any sleep; so, I thought a walk might help. I swear that I was gonna come back, but then I saw a light in the distance."

"A light?" A slender cream lioness asked, her teal eyes filled with confusion. She continued, "Where did the light come from?"

Kion winced inwardly, hoping that he could find someway around where he went. The lioness's stare hardened at the cub as she repeated, " _Where_ did the light _come from!?_ "

Knowing that there was no way out of it, he stammered, "I-It came f-from the….E-Elephant Graveyard."

As if on cue, all the lionesses started murmuring amongst themselves, trying to figure why he went there and, more importantly, why a light came from there. Meanwhile, some of the younger pride members were struck with awe at the thought of an Elephant Graveyard, wondering what lurked inside. Kion swooped his head from side-to-side, taking in all the shocked reactions. Although, the one that struck him the most was his father's and mother's face. They seemed to have paled and started to space out, possibly thinking the worst. Trying to regain everyone's attention, Kion shouted, "That's not all! I also saw someone in there!"

Suddenly, everyone calmed down and his parents came back to reality. The young leader unsheathed and sheathed his claws, feeling a bit apprehensive to tell them what happened next. He took a quick breather and stated nervously, "It was...Sc-Scar."

He thought that there would be another wave of shock and panic through the pride. However, the only thing he was met with was puzzled and perturbed faces. Kiara informed, "Um, Kion, Scar's dead. How could you see him?"

He bared down his teeth and snarled, "I know what I saw! Look at the claw marks he gave me!"

He pointed with his head at his flanks. Once again, he expected another rouse, but was just met with more concern. Everyone stared at him in bewilderment, however, Simba broke the silence and corrected, "Kion, there's nothing there."

The young leader's eyes widened. He turned his head and saw no markings there, not even dried up blood. He shook his head, feeling a bit of panic. He murmured, "No no no! I know what I saw! It _had_ to be real. How else can I feel-"

He stopped when he felt a tongue swipe over his head. He looked up at his father and saw genuine worry in his eyes. The cub simply repeated, "I know what I saw."

Simba sighed and compromised, "All right. How about this? I'll send a patrol out into the Elephant Graveyard and see if anything is there. Is that okay?"

Feeling a bit relieved, Kion nodded in agreement. Simba turned his attention to the creamy lioness and ordered, "Nala! Take three other lionesses with you and scope around the graveyard. Check every single bone if you have to."

Nala nodded to him and started assembling a small team. Feeling a bit uplifted, Kion bounded towards Nala and said, "I'm coming too!"

The creamy lioness shook her head and tutted, "Ah ah ah! You are staying with your father. You must be exhausted staying out all night."

As if on cue, Kion's eyes started drooping and he yawned, "No, I... _huuuuoahh_ ….don't."

He heard his father chuckle as he picked him up by the scruff. While the four lionesses went down to the Elephant Graveyard, the rest went back to the den to get some rest.

* * *

When inside, Simba put Kion closer to him, despite the cub's grumbling, so that he doesn't wander off again. Before falling into a deep slumber, Kion asked tiredly, "Do you believe me, dad?"

Simba sighed, "I-I….We'll talk about this in the morning."

With that, Simba rest his head on his paws and went to sleep. Kion groaned, _He probably thinks I'm crazy just like the rest of the pride. ...Maybe I didn't see anything. No! It had to be real. Why else would my flanks be hurting?_ He lightly pawed at his hindquarters and hissed inwardly when he felt slight stinging. Kion just sighed and figured that he would learn more after getting some rest. He laid up against his father's side and started drifting off to sleep. Only to wake up after hearing a chuckle echo through the den. He lifted his head up and looked around. In his head, he heard Scar's whispered, "Nice try, little cub. You will learn not to defy me! **Hahahaha!** "

Kion tensed up, whimpered quietly, and buried his face into his father's pelt. Hoping that this is truly all in his head.

* * *

 **Yeah, that weird huuuuoahh was me trying to imitate a yawn...I failed. Also, Scar's decaying design was based off of PirateQueen's The King even Death fanart on DeviantArt, so go look at that.**

 **I figured that only the leader of the Lion Guard is able to see the dead based on what the show gave me. I know Simba was able to, but he had to go through some mystical/spiritual bull in order to see his father, so I don't think he counts. Although, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this or not. What do you guys think? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything, except for this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just because I'm paranoid:**

 **Warning: There's a bit of intense, somewhat gory violence in here. So, if you don't like you _can_ skip this chapter, I'll just explain what happened next chapter.**

 **So, yeah, enjoy! Also, ignore any spelling or grammar errors.**

* * *

Kion tiredly blinked his burning, tired eyes as he looked around his hazy surroundings. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep ever since he heard his uncle's whisper. To make matters worse, he swore that he continuously heard his _horrifying_ whispers throughout the night. It ranged from deranged to grotesquely gory. One minute he would be talking about how his teachings-which annoyed the cub to no end- would help him grow into a more suitable king and then he'll be talking about flaying Simba. He went into graphic detail about feeling the king's warm blood oozing onto his paws, hearing his blood-curdling screams, slowly slicing open his stomach and ripping out his intestines until they were completely deta-Kion dry heaved at the mere thought of his words.

The young leader noticed that no one was in the den and tried to see if anyone was outside the entrance, but he got blinded by the bright light. He groaned, "Ugh! Why did I have to leave last night? ...Everything seems to be quiet right now. Maybe Scar will allow me to get some sleep."

Unfortunately, as soon as he lied on his side to rest, a shadow loomed over him and exclaimed, "Oh, good! You're awake!"

Not paying attention the voice, Kion visibly tensed up, thinking it was his demented uncle again. He quickly got up to his paws to try and run from the spectre, however, once he noticed the brownish gold fur he instantly relaxed. He looked up languidly at his father's blurry physique and replied, "Oh! Hey, dad. Is there something wrong?"

Simba began walking towards the entrance and reminded, "Remember that I said that we'll talk about what happened early this morning."

The cub's ears drooped, thinking that his father would just assume that he was overrun with emotions or what he saw was from exhaustion. Not replying, Kion got up and slowly made his way outside of the den.

* * *

Once the two were outside and were walking across the plains, Simba started, "First of all, you do know you shouldn't have done that, Kion."

Kion, walking a few paces back, sighed, "I know."

"Who knows what would've happened to you there? Nala and I didn't tell you about the Elephant Graveyard for a reason! We didn't know if the hyenas had returned back to their territory! If that had happened, you could've been hurt or even ki…" Simba stopped in his track and his tirade, not wanting to think about the possible. The young leader walked up to his side, sat down, and asked, "But...Didn't you and mom go to the Elephant Graveyard when you were cubs? You guys are perfectly fine."

Simba looked down at his son with understanding and a bit of nostalgia. Thinking back to a conversation with his father, he sat down on his haunches and explained, "Yes, I did go there as a cub and it was a dumb idea. I just did it because I thought I was being brave," a smile spread across his face as he joked, "Ha ha! I even told Nala that I laughed at the face of danger, haha!"

Kion tilted his head in confusion and said, "I've never heard to laugh at danger….now, screaming and running away from danger-"

He got interrupted when he felt his father playfully cuff his ear, heartily laughing and Kion joined along. Just thinking about some random resident's reaction to the two's misfit, made the cub laugh even harder. They'd probably think someone had poisoned the water hole and the two were the unlucky victims. After a few seconds of chuckling, it finally died down and the two continued walking.

Simba went on, "Heh heh….Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes! I did go to the Elephant Graveyard, but like I said, it was just to prove that I was strong," he suddenly looked serious and regretful. Kion felt sympathy, but didn't really know how to voice it. The king continued, "We ended up getting chased around by hyenas and a lot of close calls. Thankfully, your grandfather was there to save us, but that didn't change the fact that I deliberately disobeyed him. If it wasn't for him, we _both_ could've been killed."

The young leader looked forlornly down at the ground. His father sighed, "Yes, we did go to the Elephant Graveyard and survived, but that doesn't mean you're completely immune to all the troubles there, even if you did go down there for a different reason. If you seen anything troubling, son, _please_ come tell us and don't go fight it on your own. I...I don't want to lose you."

Kion sighed, "I-I'm sorry, dad."

Simba responded by nuzzling comfortingly his son's muzzle and giving a quick lick over his head. After a few seconds of silence, the king quickly added, "Now, about what happened this morning…"

Suddenly, the exhaustion came back to Kion, making him feel like he has just ran across all of Africa. Noticing his tiredness, Simba comforted, "Kion, are you alright?"

"Um...yeah, I'm fine. I just had a bit of a rough night's sleep," Kion lied, feeling a bit guilty. His father just narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but didn't bother to question his response. Simba went on, "Well, about this morning, you said that you saw Scar." the young leader cringed a bit, waiting for the inevitable "emotions running high" speech. "How exactly did you see him?" Simba finished looking a bit interested and slightly perturbed. Kion looked surprisingly at his father and asked, "Wait! You don't think I'm crazy?"

His father explained, "Of course not. I'd be hypocrite if I did. I've seen a few things that you wouldn't believe, especially spirits. ...Now, can you tell me how you saw him?"

A wave of relief rushed through Kion, thanking the Great Kings that his father had possibly been through a similar experience. Unfortunately, before he could clarify, a fiery, sharp pain slid down his back, causing him to whimper in pain. He turned his head and saw a large mangled paw slowly clawing down his back. The cub visibly began shaking, knowing who his attacker was. Out of view, Scar leaned down and harshly whispered in his ear, "Don't' you _**dare**_ tell your father what happened!"

Kioon bit down on his tongue, trying to not scream in agony as the claws continue to rake down his back. Not wanting to show his pain, he looked down at the now scarlet speckled grass and answered, "I-I don't r-really rememb-ber. I guess it was a-all a dr-dream, right?"

He heard father step forward, probably noticing his intense shaking, and asked, "Kion, you're shaking! Are you alright?"

Before he could even open his mouth, Scar dug his claws further into the fresh wound and began lifting his paw, as if to rip of a chunk of flesh from his back. Kion howled in pain, fell to the ground convulsing, and cried, "Oh Ahieu, it hurts! _Please_ , stop! **It hurts!** "

"Kion! What's wrong!? Pl-please tell me!" Simba panicked as he went down to his son's side, helplessly watching him whimper in pain. The cub didn't answer back, he just whimpered and silently cried as he got ripped apart by the spectre. Using a bit of strength, he turned his head to his uncle, who just stared down at the leader mirthfully.

Another wave of intense pain came over him, when he heard a wet, popping, tearing noise come from behind him. He silently screamed in pain, his throat sore from the first howl. Fearing that his whole back would be shredded, using his newfound adrenaline, he used his hind claws to scratch at Scar's muzzle. Hearing his uncle's cry and the pressure on his back now relieved, Kion instantly got to his paws and ran underneath Simba, trying to ignore the searing pain in his back and the squishing sounds of the grass now pooled with his blood.

Inspecting the damages, Kion turned his head to look at his back and raspily screamed at what he saw. Almost his whole back was caked with blood, he could clearly see the veins from the open gash, and he swore he could see a bit of bone. Hearing his screams, Simba shouted once more, "Ki-"

"Kion!" A more female voice cut off the king. Black spots swarmed the young leader's vision, but he refused to fall unconscious. He shook his head and saw his uncle disappeared, the pool of blood gone, and the pain had dulled. He looked at his back and saw no wound on it, as if nothing happened. He looked ahead and saw a female cheetah staring worriedly at him. Kion whimpered, "F-Fuli? Wh-What's wrong?"

"What's wrong! You look terrified and exhausted and...and were you crying?" The cheetah asked as she inspected Kion's features. The cub crawled out and turned to look at his father. Simba held the same worriment, but his face was paler and his eyes widened in fear. Not wanting to see his father's frozen look any longer, he turned to Fuli and answered, "Yeah, I was. I guess I just got spooked."

"Spooked!? Kion, I heard you screaming from inside the lair! You sounded more than just spooked!" Fuli shouted frustratingly at him. _They heard me from inside the lair! Was I- wait a minute! The lair?_ Kion thoughts suddenly screeched to a halt. He asked, "You were in the lair? Are the others there? Were you guys waiting for me?"

Fuli furrowed her brow and answered, "Well, yes, but that's not-"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. C'mon!" Kion cut her off and began running towards the lair. However, his running was cut short when his father blocked his path. Simba growled, "No! You can't just leave after what just happened, Kion! Come on; we're going to Rafiki to get you some help."

Before Kion could protest, Simba reached down and grabbed at his scruff. Unfortunately, as soon as he grabbed at the scruff, the intense pain came back and he felt the blood drip from his body. Screaming, Kion whipped around and bat at his father's muzzle. Simba grunted in shock and let go of his son. The king was about to question Kion's action, but before he knew it, the cub was already running back to Pride Rock.

He sighed and turned towards Fuli, who was standing there in shock. He went up to her and started, "Fuli?"

She shook back into reality and asked, "Yes, your majesty?"

"Can you please look after Kion?" He asked very grievously, his fear showing through his eyes. Fuli simply nodded and raced towards Pride Rock. As soon as the trail of dust dissipated, Simba ran off towards a certain baobab tree, hoping to get some answers.

* * *

 **Well, that certainly escalated...I don't know if I should change the rating or not. I mean, it's not gonna get any more intense than something like this. I don't know. I'll just put up warnings from now on. Also, would you believe me if I said next chapter is gonna be a bit more light-hearted than this? It will be I promise. And, if you're wondering why Scar's hurting him, well, how much pain will you go through until you finally give in.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review, it's the only way I know that I should continue this! Also, constructive criticism is always welcomed. ( Note:** Saying this sucks, is not criticism **)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter isn't very long, but I was really stuck on how exactly I wanted it to go. So, I hope it's not too clunky or rushed in areas and if they are please tell me. Alright, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Kion ran as fast as he could to the lair, trying not to look back so he doesn't catch his father's and Fuli's worriment. He also didn't want to catch him watching. The last thing he wanted was to endure another painful experience from that psychopath. As he got closer to the lair, he saw a honey badger pacing back and forth in front of the entrance. Kion shouted, "Bunga!"

The honey badger looked towards the leader, as a huge grin spread across his face. "Kion!" Bunga shouted back as he practically charged towards his friend. Kion closed his eyes braced for the cheerful and possibly painful impact….although, nothing came except for a small gust of wind. He opened his eyes and immediately frowned at seeing the worriment in Fuli's eyes. He cleared his throat and signaled with his head to move. Fuli shook her head, obviously not wanting to let go what happened earlier. I can't tell her what happened. Why can't she just understand that!? Getting frustrated with her persistence, the young leader growled at the cheetah, giving her one last warning to get out of the way. Fuli didn't flinch or give in, however, she did unsheathe her claws just in case. Before Kion could even think about getting into a crouch, paws settled on both the lion's and cheetah's muzzle and a voice exclaimed, "Hey! Hey! Break it up, you two!"

The two backed up and looked down at the honey badger, who was just casting concerned looks between the two. Kion heaved a sigh and looked back up at Fuli to apologize, but saw that she was already walking into the lair. He heard a whistle from Bunga who asked, "What happened between you two?"

Kion looked down at Bunga and hesitated his response. I can't lie to Bunga. He's been my best friend for the longest...although, that shouldn't mean I need exclude everyone. He looked back up at the others who were waiting by the entrance, who were, excluding Fuli, curious to know why he was screaming. An instant chill went down his back when he thought about what his possible punishment would be. _It'll be fine. I'll just try to be obscure about it._ He looked back down at Bunga and responded, "I'll tell you all when we get back from our mission. I just want to, uh, make sure a certain someone isn't listening," even though he wasn't talking about her, he still gestured to Fuli, who was thumping her tail impatiently. He then asked, "By the way, what is our mission?"

The honey badger stared blankly at him for a second with an unreadable expression, but then bounced back ino reality and explained, "Oh! Ono was about to explain what he saw nearby flat ride rock, but got distracted when we heard an ostrich giving birth."

Kion cocked an eyebrow and questioned, "An ostrich was...oh."

He smirked at his friend, who was wearing the biggest grin. The young leader just chuckled and hit his friend on the back of the head with his tail. The two just laughed as they hurried on inside of the lair to get prepared.

* * *

"Asante sana, squash banana, wewe nugu mimi hapana."

"Rafiki! Please stop singing and tell me what's happening with my son," Simba pleaded and half growled to the mandrill. The king, standing on his hind legs, watched Rafiki rummage around in his tree of knick knacks. The monkey didn't answer and just kept muttering to himself as he carefully selected and cracked open various different gourds. He poured gourds each with a different colored liquid into a hall of a turtle shell, as if he was making a brew. Unfortunately, Simba had no idea what for, but he also didn't care at the moment. Seeing the shaman blatantly ignore him, only caused him to get even more irritated. He roared, "Rafiki!"

The mandrill's head shot up. He looked over at Simba and chortled, "Ha ha! Simba! You been here this whole time. Oh….I thought I heard my name, but I thought I was going crazy."

Simba mumbled, "Going crazy? You're way past it." He continued in a seething tone, "I've been yelling up your tree for hours now!"

"Well, forgive me, your majesty. So, what can I do for you?" He finished with a polite bow. Now that he has his attention, Simba all the sudden felt tongue-tied. He wasn't too sure if he should tell Rafiki. What if he were to tell him and something bad ended up happening to Kion? He wouldn't be there to comfort him or save him from whatever is doing this to him. Well, it'd be better to get help then pretend nothing happened, Simba concluded with his conflicting thoughts. He begged, "Please, Rafiki! I need your help. It's Kion."

"Kion? What is the matter?"

"I...I-I don't know. Not too long ago, he was convulsing on the ground s-screaming about pain. It was so blood-curdling, as if….as if someone was r-ripping him….I don't really understand what's happening. He won't explain what's going on! The only thing I understand is that he mentioned seeing Scar," Rafiki was about to speak, but Simba cut him off, "I know that he'd dead, but you saw how I contacted my father. Maybe...he's doing the same with Scar."

"Simba! You aren't suggesting that Kion is purposely contacting his great-uncle, are you?"

"What!? No! I-"

"Because if you are….then….that would truly make you a baboon! Hee hee ha ha!" Simba stared at the mandrill's guffaw incredulously. Wh-What? Why is he laughing? This is a serious matter! Simba snarled at the laughing monkey, latched off the tree, got to his four legs, and started walking away. He shook his head angrily and growled, "I don't know why I even bothered coming here."

Noticing him walking away, Rafiki grabbed his stick and the turtle shell bowl and called, "Simba! Wait!"

Simba stifled a growl, turned around, and saw Rafiki chasing after him, well, more like hobbling since he had to carry his belongings seemingly uncomfortably. Once he was finally close, the shaman replied, "I know what your son is going through," he raised his hand when Simba opened his mouth and continued, "however, I can not do anything. I will admit it is Scar who is causing the trouble, but he is a spirit who has taken shelter in your son's mind. If we try to tear these two apart, who knows what Scar may do to him in the process. He could possibly kill your son."

Simba stared wide-eyed and jaw slacked. So, what am I supposed to do just sit around and watch my son suffer? As if hearing his thoughts, Rafiki consoled, "Don't worry; I'm confident he can handle Scar. After all, his own father did."

The king felt a bit relieved, but still perturbed at the thought that Kion will have to face Scar alone. Well, maybe Scar is just doing this to get a reaction out of us. Hopefully, he'll just get bored and leave us alone. Besides, what would Scar want with a cub? Simba got knocked out of his train of thought when he grunted at the sudden pressure on his back. He looked over his shoulder and groaned, "What are you doing, Rafiki?"

The shaman was currently straddling his back. He answered, "What? I can't carry this medication with me and my walking stick. I may end up spilling the potion. Besides, we both want to go to Pride Rock, yes?"

Without waiting for an answer, Rafiki lightly kicks Simba's side to get him to go. The king casted an angry look over his shoulder, muttered about the monkey being crazy again, and headed back home.

* * *

 **I hope you still liked the chapter despite its shortness. Also, it wasn't as light-hearted as I wanted it to be...but there's no cub abuse in this chapter. ...Yay! And I hope you all enjoyed my poor attempt at humor. I really wanted to get this chapter done soon because I'm excited for the next one. Not gonna say why, but I can't wait. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer: In the words of the late Richard Nixon: "I am not a crook!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh my god! This took way too long! I really wanted to get this out sooner, but I was just so lazy. Also, there will be grammar/spelling/punctuation errors because I wrote this all around 1 AM. As of right now, I'm too tired and lazy to change it. Maybe I'll do it a bit later. By the way:**

 ** _bold italics:_** Scar

 _italics:_ Kion

* * *

As Kion and Bunga walked inside the lair, the young leader immediately noticed the concerned stares and a glare from Fuli. The eyes on him made his skin crawl, it almost made him want to scream what was happening to him. Although, the mere thought of confessing sent a twinge of pain down his back. He silently hoped that he kept a calm expression. _Even if they did noticed, I already said that I would tell them as soon as we get back. That'll at least buy me some time to come up with some type of story...even if it is a lie. Well, it'll be a lie to save my life. ...Although, how many lies will have to make until the truth comes out? I mean, Scar's gonna have to get bored at some point, right? It can't be any time soon, so I'm safe until whenever that happens. So, all I have to do is hide the truth until I think it's time to come clean. It's easy. I know I can do that. I can do it. I-I_ **hope** _I'm able to do it._

"Kion!"

The young leader snapped his head up and saw his four diverse friends staring worriedly at him. Trying to pretend he didn't just have an inner battle, Kion just shrugged and asked, "What's wrong?"

A hippo explained, "After little B just told us that you would explain what happened later, you started looking...I don't know….panicked."

"Oh well, I, uh...ended leaving dad and he was pretty peeved. I think I might get grounded when I get home. Heh heh," the young leader awkwardly chuckled and smiled, trying to ignore how painful that lie was. A pregnant pause was held between the group of friends. It was so silent that Kion swore he could hear ants crawling amongst them. After a few more seconds of quiet, the leader cleared his throat, causing the four to jump at the sudden noise, and asked, "So, Ono, Bunga said something about a mission?"

The egret on top of the hippo's back shook back into reality and clarified, "Oh, r-right! Well, on my way here, I saw Janja and his clan sneaking their way onto the Pridelands…"

As Ono continued briefing, Kion heard an echoing voice behind him question, "Janja? ...Janja? I know I've heard that name before, but where?"

Kion inwardly groaned, knowing who was speaking behind him. At least he thought it was internally, until he heard Ono say, "Yeah, I was pretty annoyed that they keep hunting on our territory too. Anyway…"

Once again, Ono's voice became white noise to the young leader's ears, as he heard Scar tapping his claws on the ground in thought. Due to the four not really paying any attention to him, Kion turned his head, glowered at the elder, and quietly growled through clenched teeth, "Would you _please_ go away!?"

Scar chuckled, "Ohohoho, come now, Kion. Are you telling me your childlike mind filled with imaginative heroism can't simply ignore an apparition that's following your every step?" The lion turned his head up in simulated disgust and disappointment. He tutted, "Tsk, tsk. Such terrible concentration won't be allowed under my watch. Well, at least it wouldn't, if you allow me-"

The decrepit lion was interrupted by Kion openly and warningly growling at him. Unbeknownst to Kion, who still had his head turned, his friends were done talking and now are watching their leader growl at nothing. The three males wondered what was happening to their friend to make him snap so randomly, however, Fuli just wanted the mission to be over with to finally get some relief. After a few seconds, the hippo spoke up, "Hey, Kion. Did you hear what I said?"

Finally getting out of his snarling fit, Kion turned back around and asked, "Wh-What did you say, Beshte?"

"Uh, I asked if you want to just hang back instead. Based on the scream, I can only imagine how much pain you went through," Beshte repeated, fretful about his friend's health. The young leader just waved a dismissive paw and scoffed, "What? That? Please, it wasn't because I was in pain."

"Really? Because Fuli said that you were shouting something about pain," Bunga blurted out, completely oblivious to Fuli's scowl. Before he could even think about it, Kion snarled at the cheetah and unknowingly unsheathed his claws. Fuli stared at him incredulously and calmly, doubting that he would even do anything. _I don't want to hurt her, but she needs to let me do this_ **alone!** Kion fumed in his head, trying not to pounce at his friend by focusing on digging his claws into the ground. Meanwhile, the honey badger that started this tenseness stared back and forth between the two. Bunga joked, "Heh...you two lovebirds can stare into eachother's eyes another time. Right now we all need to go get Janja, remember?"

"Of course, I remember," the cheetah emphasized, keeping her eyes on the young leader. There was another lengthy pause. After a bit, Kion finally relaxed and breathed in a calming breath. "Well, that was boring," complained a certain ghost-like, yet tangible lion that the leader fully ignored. Fuli shook her head at the lion cub, but whether it was out of annoyance or sadness Kion didn't know. The cheetah announced, "Well, c'mon guys, we have some hyenas to catch. Till the Pridelands' end, Lion Guard defends….or whatever."

She finished dejectedly, leaving out of the lair. The four males just stared at each other with mixed feelings and soon followed after the female.

* * *

The Lion Guard were following Ono to where he last saw the hyenas. Kion silently hoped that Janja didn't notice how vulnerable they were, since they were spread out, especially with Fuli hanging in the back instead of neck-to-neck with Kion. He sighed inwardly, thinking that this is his fault. M _aybe I should apologize to her after this is all over... **or maybe you should put Fuli in her place.**_ Kion whispered, "Wait! How did….no! Don't tell me he's-"

"Hapana! Guys! I think we might be too late!" The egret shouted from above. The young leader got shot back into reality, as he saw Janja and his two goons dragging a zebra carcass across the Outland border. The five stopped in their tracks as they watched the prey get smuggled. "M-Maybe we can still get it back. I mean it's technically still Pridelands' prey," Beshte tried to be optimistic, but then Ono flew down and informed, "Yeah, but then if we go across the border, then we're vastly outnumbered."

All his friend's voices became muted as he watched the hyenas and the prey disappear into the Outlands. He groaned, feeling more guilty than he did before. _If I didn't waste everyone's time, then maybe we would've catched them. **It's not like the Pridelands isn't practically brimming with prey.** You were a Lion Guard leader at one point, so, you should know the duty of the Lion Guard is to protect the Pridelands...and we failed. Who knows if the residence think that we abandoned them. **Oh! It was just one time! Don't get all….Wait a minute. Is Janja the one with the fuller mane?** Yeah, wh-_

"Come on, Kion!" the young leader heard Ono shout from above. He looked around and saw that his friend's were leaving the scene. Although, before he could follow suit, Scar commanded, _**Follow him!** What!? No! Are you trying to ki- **Listen to me! He knows another named Banzai. I think they were friends or maybe even brothers at one point I can't remember.** So? **So, my small-minded friend, if you tell him this, he may end up helping you in the future.**_ Both Kion and Scar were thinking of "help" in a different way, and despite knowing that Scar might be illy advising him, the young leader still ran towards the Outland and completely ignored his friend's cries.

* * *

Once he knew he was further in Outlands, Kion stopped running and started lightly trotting in Janja's territory. Occasionally, he casted looks behind him to make sure his friends weren't follow. Luckily, they weren't, however, thinking that Fuli stopped them from charging after him, made his blood boil for some odd reason. He chalked it up to the stress of the day and his ever-so-growing exhaustion. "Or maybe she's getting under your skin," the now visible dead great-uncle murmured, walking beside his nephew. The young leader rolled his eyes and asked, "How's she getting under my skin? She hasn't really been doing anything, except be concerned. Even if it is a bit annoying that I can't tell her, or anyone, what's wrong with me."

Seemingly ignoring him, Scar went on, "Just mention the name Banzai, he should be able to recognize it."

The cub questioned, "I don't see why this Banzai guy matters. What if you're thinking of the wrong animal?"

He didn't look up at Scar, but he could sense a shrug in their mutual, awkward silence. The shrug just filled him with a bit of dream. What if he was making him do this to kill him? Maybe he didn't really need him as much as he thought he did. A shiver went up his spine at the thought of walking to his own death sentence. He looked over his shoulder and thought, It's not too late to-

"Well, well, well, look who finally showed up boys," a voice mocked, reverberating off the walls. Kion turned his head and noticed that he was slowly getting surrounded by Janja's clan. His eyes caught the sight of Janja triumphantly smirking. The young leader suppressed a growl and explained, "I'm not here to cause any trouble, Janja. I just want to-"

"I don't care," The hyena patriarch snarled. The hyenas continued to slowly advance towards Kion, making him back further into a corner. Janja just sat back and enjoyed the scene slowly unfold. He continued, "What makes you think you walk into our territory while we're forbidden to walk into yours?"

"I already told you I'm not looking for trouble," the cub slightly growled, not knowing his eyes were gaining a faint glow. He didn't see him, but he heard Scar whisper, "Tell him, now!"

Kion queried, "Why do you care?"

"Just _tell_ him!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"He could _kill_ me!"

"Do it."

"I'm not gonna ask him about **Banzai!** " Kion shouted louder than he anticipated. A few hyenas shrank back, thinking he was gonna do the roar. Looking up, the young leader realized the clouds must've started gathering through that whispered argument. He must've been a lot more heated than he thought. I gotta keep that in check, the leader thought to himself. A voice asked, "What about Banzai?"

Kion heard Janja's voice and started to turn his head to him, expecting a look of confusion. However, he actually got more of a mixture of nostalgia, surprise, and...resentment? Taking a cautious step forward, the young leader said, "All I wanted to know is if you know someone by the name of Banzai."

After a few seconds of silence, the patriarch commanded a little quietly, "Back up."

One hyena whined, "What? But, Janja-"

"I said back up," Janja repeated, a bit more venomously. The hyenas all hesitantly walked away from both Kion and Janja and went back to do their own thing. The hyena leader walked up to the cub and asked, "How do you know about Banzai?"

"I….uh….h-have my sources," Kion clumsily stuttered. "Do you know him?" the lion repeated. The hyena rolled his eyes and lowly growled at the ground in remembrance. There was a little pause before Janja answered, "Yeah, I know that guy. He was a real asshole. He left me after he started working for some chump."

Ignoring Scar's growls, Kion went on, "Would this chump be a lion named Scar? Do you know anything about him?"

The hyena stared at him for a bit until a mischievous grin split across his face, making the young leader feel slightly nauseated. The patriarch scratched behind his ear and calmly stated, "Maybe I do and maybe I don't. ...Do I know any of these sources of yours? Do you know anything about them?"

The young leader quirked an eyebrow and echoed, "Maybe I do and maybe I don't."

"Welp, I guess we'll both never know," the hyena concluded as he started walking away from him. Kion's mind quickly went into a panic, not really knowing what to do in this situation. Before Scar could even utter a solution, the young leader suddenly exclaimed, "Prey!"

"What was that?" Janja asked, looking over his shoulder. The cub got quiet. A crazy, and yet thrilling idea popped into his head, but he wasn't sure if it would even work. "I...I can sneak p-prey to you guys. No one else will know about this. In return, you tell me what you know and I'll tell you what I know."

The hyena narrowed his eyes at him and repeated, "No one will know?"

"Nobody," the cub nodded and confirmed, feeling a bit tense. Janja paused a bit, considering the offer. _What am I doing? This is crazy! I should've just left with the rest of the guard. I doubt he'll even-_ the patriarch interrupted his thoughts and said, "You got a deal."

He knew he shouldn't have been that surprised that Janja agreed, due to him and his clan finally being able to get food. Kion tried to hide the look of surprise with seriousness and explained, "I'll bring some tomorrow at dawn. That way it'll be easier to carry without anyone noticing."

"We'll be waiting, Kion. Now, get off of our turf!" Janja snarled at him, turning around as if he was confident Kion would leave. He wasn't wrong because as soon as he turned, Kion immediately ran out of their territory.

 _ **Making deals with hyenas already, eh?**_ _Shut up! I'm not doing this because of you,_ Kion concluded, feeling even more exhausted knowing that he's making the same mistakes as his great-uncle.

* * *

 **I have such a horrible idea to end this story. I can think of a good and a bad ending, since not every story has a happy ending. Honestly, the bad ending seems more tempting. It all depends on the way the story goes.**

 **I think this chapter sucks to be completely honest. I felt like I rushed through it. I'm just want to get to the more exciting parts, like where someone gets crushed with...*gasp* I've said too much. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Once again, sorry for the lateness and the errors. Please leave a review, it give me confidence to continue.**

 **Disclaimer: Nada.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally! I really just wanted to get this chapter done because I'm more excited for what's gonna happen later on, so I apologize if it seems clunky in areas or rushed in others. Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

"I know lions are typically lazy, but I didn't think it would take this long to get here," Rafiki chattered away while Simba silently fumed as he climbed up Pride Rock. The last thing he wanted to do was anger the mandrill, especially since he didn't know what exactly the potion did. However, it didn't help that majority of the wait was because the shaman was picking various herbs to crush to put into the solution. This ultimately slowed them down and they reached the king's home by sunset.

As soon as Simba placed a paw on the ledge, a few lionesses, including Nala, came running out of the main den. The king looked at them in confusion; they all bore worried expressions. When he was finally on top, they crowded around him, all of them speaking at once. Their panic-stricken behavior caused Simba to feel slightly light-headed with fear. He backed out of the group and shouted, "Alright! Alright! One at a time!"

All the lionesses quieted down, but none wanted to step up and speak. After a few seconds of silence, Nala took a few steps forward, breathed out a calming breath, and started, "Simba, we had come back from the Elephant….Um, is there a reason why Rafiki is on your back?"

Instead of answering, Simba just turned his head to glare at the monkey on his back. He mumbled a "get off," which Rafiki didn't take too kindly as he murmured a few complaints in their sacred language. However, the shaman jumped off the king's back. Simba huffed a bit in irritation, turned his head, and nodded for Nala to continue. She glanced between the two for a brief second and then continued, "We came back from the Elephant Graveyard."

"And?" Simba asked feeling a bit of apprehension tighten in his chest. The last thing he wanted to hear is that they possibly caught traces of Scar's scent. That would only mean he's getting stronger and his son is...well...Simba shook his head slightly, not wanting to draw attention and to get rid of the terrifying thoughts.

Nala sighed, "Well...there was nothing there. No scents. No prints. Nothing, excluding Kion's faint trail."

The king raised an eyebrow in confusion. _Well, then, what were they all afraid of?_ As if hearing his thoughts, the queen went on, "However, when we got back, we saw that the Lion Guard had returned. They looked upset and ashamed. So, when we asked what happened, they had explained that they had failed to stop Janja's clan from stealing prey, but also….Kion….h-he ran into the Outlands. Alone."

Simba felt an icy chill run up his spine and that time had froze. His son had what? In his condition? He felt himself turn around and stare out at his kingdom, staring at the barren, dangerous territory filled with numerous amount of predators. Who knows what could happen to him out there!? Even with the roar, with the pain he's been going through, it probably would be too tiring for him to even conjure up that strength. Something caused Simba to turn back around and snarl at the lionesses before him. They all shrunk back, as if they knew what angered him. Simba growled, "And you did _**nothing!?**_ He could get killed out there and you all just waited for me to return!"

Before Simba could even take a step off of Pride Rock, a light tan lioness jumped in front of him and quickly explained, "We were going to leave and look for him, your majesty. But my daughter, Tiifu, said she heard sounds coming from behind the lair. When we went around, we saw that the pantry had been raided."

The king's anger instantly dissipated, instead he just felt more dread. He thought back to the damp cave where they store their leftover prey had been plentiful. How can _anything_ steal from their-and make a dent in their supply-without making several trips? He looked at the lioness, sighed, sat down, and said, "Continue, Imani."

Imani nodded and continued, "We thought we saw where the thief went and told the Lion Guard to track them down. When they returned, they said the thief covered their tracks, so they weren't able to locate them. However, the tracks seem to be close to the Outlands, so we believe that it could possibly be one of Janja's clanmates," she paused for a brief second and looked at Simba as apologetically as possible. She whimpered, "We th-thought that if w-we stayed at P-Pride Rock, then the thief would ret-t-turn. We truly are sorry, your majesty, if we f-failed you."

Imani finished with a bow, which the others soon followed suit. Simba looked out at the lionesses and sighed, "No, you don't need to apologize. It's fine. You all were just doing what you thought was right."

They all stopped bowing and looked at Simba with a mixture of respect and relief. There was a lull between the pride, until Simba addressed, "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, we _have_ to go get Kion!"

Before there could even be a hint of agreement amongst the pride, Rafiki, who was surprisingly quiet throughout the ordeal, disagreed, "I don't think that'll be necessary, Simba."

Bewildered, Simba turned his head and saw that the shaman was staring at something towards the Outlands. When he fully turned, he saw that clouds that once were gathered near the territory were slowly disappearing. He sighed in relief, knowing that Kion had handled at least _something_. Simba looked at the shaman and asked, "So, I guess that means he has everything handled, right?"

"Hmm…" Rafiki hummed, still staring at the land. The king bent his head down and said, "Rafi-"

The mandrill's head shot up, slightly startling Simba, and reassured, "Yes! Ha ha! Simba, everything will be fine."

"You're sure?"

"Of course, I am. Now…." Rafiki picked himself up with his walking stick, and turned towards the whole pride and announced, "Why don't you all get some rest? You all look like you lost a fight with a hippo."

"But, what about Kion?" Nala asked, looking very concerned. The shaman reassured, "Don't worry, I'll greet him when he gets here. Besides, I have to give him this," he emphasized by holding up the liquid-filled gourd. Nala huffed a bit in stubbornness, but didn't say anything else on the subject.

The rest of the pride looked at Simba, wondering about his standpoint. Simba looked out at the fading blackish-orange sky and agreed, "It's getting a bit late….the rest of you go inside the den. I'll stay out here and wait."

The lionesses nodded, said their goodnights, and went off inside the main den. Once they were inside, Simba looked at the shaman, full of distraught and fear. The mandrill simply smiled comfortingly at the king and consoled, "He'll be fine."

* * *

Kion trudged along, literally dragging his paws on the ground, feeling more tired than he ever did before. Not only that, but the pain in his hind legs and back had returned. They throbbed dully with every step he took. "I'm still quite shocked at the deal you've struck, Kion," it also didn't help that his great-uncle continued talking non-stop. Luckily, he didn't seem to mind the young leader's silence as he yammered on. Scar continued, "Although, Janja accepted it way too quickly. He might not give us...are you even listening?"

Scar stopped in his tracks and glared down at the slowly moving cub. Kion just grunted, but whether it was confirmation or just tiredness Scar didn't know. The young leader looked up and saw Pride Rock was just a mile or two away. However, due to the pain and exhaustion, he just flopped down on his side and groaned, "It's too far."

"It's barely a full mile, just get-"

"Kion!" A voice shouted full of distress. Kion tried to lift his head towards the voice, but drowsiness made his body seem heavier. The only thing he saw before he slipped into unconsciousness was two figures bounding towards him.

* * *

 _"Kion, are you alright?"_

 _"I think so; although, my head feels kind of fuzzy. Wait! Grandfather is that you?"_

 _"Heh, yes it is."_

 _"Mufasa, there's so much I need help with Scar's come back I don't know how but he is and-and he's using me and I don't know how to stop and I made a deal with the hyenas and I'm scared and-"_

 _"Shhhh. Kion, you'll be fine. Remember: I'm with you every step of the way."_

 _"So, you can help me!"_

 _"...I'm sorry."_

 _"B-But...aren't you the one who saved me before?"_

 _"Yes, I was. Although, then I just thought Scar would just follow you, not possess you. If I hurt him, then...I don't want to think about the harm I could cause you."_

 _"Scar has been hurting me this whole time…"_

 _"It's nothing but an illusion. He's just trying to scare you, make you submit faster."_

 _"Well...I think it's working."_

 _"Don't give in, Kion. You know you're stronger than that. Now, I think it's best for you to rest now."_

 _"What!? No! I still have some questions!"_

 _"Rest, Kion."_

 _"Grandfather-"_

 _"Rest."_

* * *

Kion slowly woke up, feeling a lot more energized than he's ever felt. He let out a quiet yawn, as he stretched out his forelegs. He blinked tiredly as he slowly realized he was in the main den. _How did I...that must've been my dad I saw, but who was that with him? ...And why does my mouth taste funny,_ he thought wearily, as he smacked his maw* to get rid of the tangy, pungent aftertaste. He looked around the den, but didn't see anything that could've hinted at what he ate. It was until he shakily got up on all fours, peered around his father's sleeping form, and saw a half-full gourd . Kion let out a small sigh of relief, glad to know that it was from a potion Rafiki made and not some trick from Scar.

The young leader yawned once more and looked outside the den. He saw that the sky was a pale light blue. He tiredly stated, "It's only dawn. I guess I can-"

Kion stopped mid-sentence as his eyes widened in fear. _Wait...dawn? Oh no!_ Without giving another thought, the leader ran, trying his best to not hit any lionesses, outside the den and ran straight towards the pantry. As he was running, he slightly noticed the pain on his back and legs had disappeared.

* * *

He huffed and puffed as he charged towards the back of Pride Rock, hoping that Janja won't mind his delay. The cub stopped in front of a somewhat lit cave filled with stalagmites and stalactites. He took a couple of steps inside and shivered at the cold dampness of the cave and marveled at the sweet aroma within. The cave was filled with chunks of preserved and slightly fermented prey meat. Kion's stomach growled at the sight, but he ignored it as he looked around for something easy to carry. He said to himself, "I hope they don't expect too much."

He silently hoped as he randomly grabbed a zebra leg and turned to leave out. Although, he stopped in his tracks when he heard low growling coming from the entrance. He dropped the zebra leg and whimpered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wait so long. I-"

The young leader stopped when he saw yellow and green eyes glowering at him. He blinked confusingly and thought, _That can't be Scar, can it? He's normally right next to me when he appears._ Mustering up a bit of courage, he shouted, "Who are you!? What are you doing here?"

"You know, I started coming here so that I don't have to constantly get my paws dirty for a quick meal," Kion eyes' widened as he recognized the figure's voice. The figure slowly walked towards him, their pale lemon spotted fur now showing in the dim light. The figure continued, "Although, that doesn't mean I don't mind fighting for what I want, especially from a pipsqueak like you."

"H-How did you-"

Before he could finish, the spotted carnivore unleashed a ferocious roar and pounced at Kion.

* * *

 ***I wasn't sure if it was lips or maw, so I just went with the more animal-like term.**

 **OOOOH! Cliffhanger! You all can probably easily guess who it is, if you've been keeping up with the series that is. I'll give you a hint: They've got the sexiest voice in the whole freaking series and they've probably made you question your sexuality. That's all I'm gonna say. Also, thank you all for the support on the Author's Note. It really helped me push to get this out. Not that I wasn't gonna try to get out even if you guys didn't say anything XP. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed. _Please_ leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer: Lol! I own nothing. I live in someone else's dumpster.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the long wait. I may just end up updating on Sundays and see how that goes, but it's not a definite decision. Also, Veronica (it won't allow me to type your full username) I hope you don't mind me using a bit of your rant in the story. I was gonna bring it up anyway, but you sealed the deal :3. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Remember:**

 _ **bold**_ **_italics_** = **Scar** _  
_

 _Italics_ = **Kion**

* * *

Kion grunted as the attacker pushed him onto his back, causing him to skid further into the cave. The young leader bared his teeth down at the burning pain and silently huffed, _So much for getting healed._ The attacker snarled in Kion's face, making the cub scrunch his nose at their raunchy breath, and recoiled to lift an unsheathed paw to deliver the killing blow. Before they could fully lift even a claw, the young leader tucked his hind legs onto the carnivore's stomach and, using as much strength as he could muster, launched his attacker into the air.

The cub swiftly got to his paws as soon as he heard a dull thud and the spotted figure yowl. He snatched up the zebra leg and started making a break for the exit. He was a few feet away from the entrance when he saw a blur run past him. Kion skewed to a halt when he saw his attacker blocking the entrance, baring down his teeth and growling at him. _**Who is that? What is that?**_ Instead of answering directly, the young leader dropped the zebra leg and growled, "Makucha! Did you forget what we said: No leopards in the Pridelands!"

Makucha's eyes seemed to glow dangerously as he spat, "Oh, but okapis are perfectly fine!"

He snarled and started taking slow steps towards the cub. Trying not to damage himself any further, Kion stepped back, ignored his retort, and demanded, "What are you doing back here?"

The leopard, still advancing, explained, "Well, I was on my way out, but I ended up finding this place. A cave full of food...and none of you are guarding it. No wonder why you don't want any outside predators, you want to keep something like this a secret."

"That's not why-"

"Uh-huh, sure it isn't. Why don't you just admit that you lions are fat and selfish monarchs that want all the prey, and are fine with letting other predators starve?"

 _ **Oh, I really hate him!** Join the club, _Kion silently fumed, but tried not to show it. Instead, once again, he ignored the leopard's snark and questioned, "My pride went looking for you. How did they not find you?"

Makucha gestured with his head towards a pile of fermented meat. The young leader's lip curled in disgust at thought of the leopard covering himself in rancid meat. Although, a part of him also thought that the idea was somewhat clever. The lion cub got shot out of his thoughts when the leopard added, "It's not like I was overjoyed at rolling in the meat, but you do what you have to do to survive. That's also why I figured it would be best to place the remains near the Outlands. What better animals to frame than those poachers."

It took a lot of willpower for Kion not to call out on the leopard's hypocrisy. It helped that he mentioned the Outlands because it made the young leader notice the slightly darker blue sky. _Oh no...what'll happen if I show up now?_ Kion looked at the snarling carnivore, shook his head in frustration, and sighed, "You know what? Whatever. Take what you want, just let me leave this cave!" He finished breathing heavily, feeling a slight panic bubble under his skin. Makucha had a barrage of emotions flash across his face, until it settled on curiosity. The leopard's eyes traveled to the severed leg that lied in-between the two and quickly dart back up to Kion, causing the cub to flinch. Warily, he asked, "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I...uh...I," Kion stammered, not too sure whether he trusted this intruder. Not only that, but he also knew that Scar wouldn't be too keen on hearing his secret get out. _**I don't see how this would reveal me,**_ Scar echoed in his head. J _ **ust tell him. He doesn't seem like he would tell anyone what you're doing. Heh, he barely seems like he cares.**_ Feeling a bit unsettled that that gave him reassurance, the young leader took a calming breath and explained, "I need to bring this to the Outlands."

"Why?"

The cub winced a bit, not thinking that the leopard may ask further questions. Nevertheless, he went on, "I made a deal with the hyenas."

Surprise-and was that also respect?-flashed across Machuka's face. Kion slightly expected the look since only a mentally inept being would actually try to reason with hyenas. _**Gee thanks,**_ his great-uncle spat at him, causing the young leader to faintly smirk. After a bit of silence, the leopard repeated, "You made a deal with those mangy _things_?"

The young leader simply nodded. Makucha shook his head in disbelief and sputtered, "B-But….H-How!?"

"Let's just say: We both know something that the other doesn't," Kion stated, trying to be as vague as possible and hoping this'll make the leopard disinterested. Of course, it doesn't since the latter hums in thought, looking at the leg once again. After more silence, the leopard informed, "Well, you're going to need more than that."

Makucha walked past Kion, went over to the closest pile of meat, grabbed some random slabs, and placed a few on his back. Trying not to curl his lip in disgust again, Kion questioned, "Wh-what are you-"

Before he could finish, the spotted carnivore interrupted, "You can't just walk in with just that. I would say you would get laughed at, but those creatures would find a beetle stuck on its back hilarious."

The young leader winced a bit at "creature," feeling a bit remorse for the hyenas and the prejudice they get. They _probably_ don't deserve it. _I know that if I got called mangy or a thing, I'd get pretty mad too. I guess it doesn't help that they constantly steal from us, even if they don't have a lot there. I wonder: Why do we-_ "Hey! Are you coming?"

Kion shook back into reality, turned around, and saw that Makucha was waiting outside of the cave. He smiled apologetically at the leopard. The young leader grabbed the zebra leg and ran outside the den. The two carnivores ran towards the Outlands in silence.

* * *

The two cautiously padded through the surprisingly quiet hyena territory of the Outlands. Kion, who has been here _too many_ times, was calm, but alert. However, Makucha, who has most likely never stepped a foot in the Outlands, kept darting his eyes around the area and kept his ears pricked for the slightest sound. Once again, it took every ounce of Kion's willpower to not laugh.

They finally made it to a wide open area of the territory that, the young leader is now realizing, is littered with bones. The young leader heard the leopard anxiously dig his constant outstretched claws into the ground. He was about to reassure his-friend? ally? partner?-but howls of laughter erupted from seemingly every direction. Instinctively, the two carnivores crouched down defensively and unsheathed their claws. Was Janja going to ambush him? Did their deal seem unimportant to him? These thoughts plagues the cub's mind as hyenas crept out of the shadows, crowding around the two. A voice laughed, "Calm down! It's just a joke."

The hyenas around them cackled, but that didn't ease Kion's tension. The leopard growled, "Yeah, that was hilarious."

The owner voice, of course Janja, stepped forth and glowered at the spotted carnivore. He turned that glare towards Kion and reminded, "What happened to nobody will know?"

Kion figured Janja would think he deceived him, so he dropped the zebra leg and simply said, "Well, leopards are technically are nobodies in the Pridelands," the young leader ignored the "hey" from Makucha. He continued, "So, it's not like anyone is going to suspect him of anything. Plus, I needed someone to help me."

The cub gestured to the dripping meat on the leopard's back. Janja nodded towards the meat, causing the rest of the hyenas to dart towards the food. Makucha quickly shook the meat to the ground and slightly grimaced as the hyenas tore at the meat in front of him. Seemingly unwilling to fight the rest of the cackle, Janja just stuck with the zebra leg. He was about to turn around and leave the two, but Kion called, " **Hey!** What happened to our deal!?"

"Wha-Oh! Right...Well, Scar once was the leader of Banzai's cackle. He told them that he wouldn't let them starve, if they aid him in killing the king, Mufasa," before the hyena could even continue, Kion snarled at him, making him stiffen a bit. The young leader fumed, "I know that already, Janja!"

Janja just laughed bitterly and countered, "Well, maybe next time, don't be late."

Kion realized he's using a lot of willpower today, but never thought he'd have to use it to not harm someone using the roar. It didn't help when he heard Makucha mumble, "Went about as well as I thought it would."

Feeling like he's had enough, the cub snarled and turned to walk away. However, two hyenas blocked his way as Janja tutted, "Where do you think you're going? You still haven't given me your end of the deal."

 _Why should I tell you anything!?_ The young leader silently fumed, but still turned to answer the patriarch. Kion sighed and informed, "The 'someone' who told me about your past lives in the Pridelands."

The patriarch just blinked in confusion and responded, "Wait, but I already figured that out." Kion nudged past the two hyenas, looked over shoulder, and snarkily said, "Well, maybe next time, tell me something I don't know."

When he turned his head back around, he saw Machuka give another look of surprise and respect. He gave a smirk towards the leopard and gestured for him to come along. With a look saying I-may-respect-you-but-that-doesn't-mean-you-control-me, the leopard reluctantly followed. As the two walked away, the young leader heard Janja shout, :You know, you repeating what I say to you is gonna get old! You can't use that as your defense forever!"

* * *

"Whoa, pipsqueak! I didn't think you had that in you," Makucha congratulated, seemingly not noticing Kion wince at the unwanted nickname. Honestly, Kion was just as surprised as Makucha. He figured that if he said that he'd be dead by now, but he figured that Janja must really want that information. So, why would he cause any harm to the young leader? He got taken out of his thoughts when the leopard advised, "We should punish them."

"What?"

"Not anything harsh, pip," Kion winced again, "Just give them less food next time. That way that Janja guy will know not to cross you again. Well?" The leopard finished with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. The young leader didn't think of any repercussions, he figured that the patriarch would just tell him more next time. Kion mentally face-pawed, already knowing that was a pretty inane thought. Plus, it wasn't like that was a severe punishment, it was more like a slap on the wrist. He nodded and agreed, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"Of course, it is. I came up with it," the leopard ended boastfully, making the cub roll his eyes and chuckle. After a few more steps in silence, Makucha's face turned serious when he asked, "Who's Scar?"

Kion stopped in his tracks and tried to calm the shaking fear that was resurfacing. _No! I can't tell him. I can't go through that pain again! I just-I…. **Go on.** What...really? **I have a good feeling about this one.** But, didn't you just hate him not too long ago? **Didn't you?**_ Before Kion could reply back, he heard Makucha console, "Hey, pip, it's fine. You don't have to tell me. Just stop shaking."

Unbeknownst to the cub, he was shaking and slightly whimpering at what Scar would do to him. Although, he just got Scar's blessing, so that means no pain, right? However, Scar liking Makucha should've bothered him and made him feel dubious, except it didn't. Once again, he felt reassurance when he shouldn't have. Trying not to dwell on these thoughts, Kion answered, "Alright, I'll tell you as much as I know, on three conditions. One, you have to stay within Pridelands and where I can see you."

"What you don't trust me?"

Judging by Makucha's smirk, the young leader knew he was joking, but couldn't help but stare deadpanned at the leopard. He continued, "Two, you can't steal anymore. Not from the pantry or from anyone else."

The leopard chimed in, "Got it. Also, "the pantry" is kind of a lame name, pipsqueak."

Kion shrugged, "I'm not the one who came up with it. And finally, my name is Kion, please call me that."

The spotted carnivore sucked his teeth and jeered, "I don't know, pip. That one's kind of a tall order. I kind of seeing you cringe."

The young leader mumbled a few words under his breath, but didn't retaliate against the leopard's behavior. He just figured he's have to get used to it. He sighed, "Whatever. Deal?"

"Sure, why not," Makucha just shrugged and began walking again. Kion quickened his pace to catch up to the leopard and began, "Well, it's gonna be a long story."

"Thank Ahieu, we have a long walk."

Kion looked at him in surprise, thinking that he knew nothing about the Pridelands. Maybe Ahieu helped his species in some way? The young leader made a mental note to ask Makucha that. The cub took a calming breath and began telling him about Scar.

The two carnivores walked out of the Outlands as if they were great friends.

* * *

 **Makucha has joined the party.**

 **Also, can you tell that I ship Makucha and Kion? I know it's a crack ship, but I can't help it. ( and I better not see someone say that I'm a pedo because I ship fictional characters that don't show who I am in real life or homosexual couples are gross because if you have the need to type it, please leave.) **

**Anyway, I really like how this is coming out and I really like how this chapter turned out. I really love writing for Makucha. He's so much fun, but I just hope I kept in character as much as possible. Also, those who know about Makucha *cough* Lion Guard *cough* are gonna be really pissed at Kion...maybe. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. And just in case you're wondering, no, there isn't gonna be a romance between Machuka and Kion, but there will be a lot of bromance...and maybe some undertones of romance. I don't know XP**

 ** _Please leave a review, it really motivate me to continue and to know what you guys think of the chapter/story._**

 **Disclaimer: Moop.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well...it was supposed to be a small two week break, but this chapter was just hard to get out. Not only that, but I had a college coming up at the time and that was making me nervous. Yeah, sorry for making you guys wait. As a reward for being patient, you get this awful chapter. ...Yay!**

 **By the way,** **jeremy1555, if you honestly dislike this story, you don't have to continue reading it. I know you apologised to me, but you aren't obligated to read this story. Alright? Alright.**

* * *

As Pride Rock got closer in sight, Kion continued telling about how his great-uncle stole the kingdom away from his father and grandfather. He stopped every once in awhile to look up at Makucha to see if he was actually listening. The leopard was silent through majority of the story, nodding or humming to show he still had his attention. As Kion got closer towards the end of the story, he felt slightly hesitant and remorseful that he even spoke to begin with. _How would he even react to me saying that Scar's haunting me? There's no way he's going to believe that!_

Trying not to show his discomfort, Kion went on, "So, when my dad finally fought Scar, he was able to toss him off of Pride Rock."

"That's what killed him?" Makucha finally spoke up. The young leader grimly shook his head, causing the leopard to get a bit confused. He asked, "How could he not die from falling from that?" He gestured with his paw to the tall edifice and continued, "So, if he survived, then that what did kill him?"

"Well, my dad saw the hyenas encircling him and...well...once they cornered Scar, they jumped at him and-" Kion paused, quivering at the cold chill that shot up his spine. Now knowing what Scar looked like postmortem, he could only imagine the pain he went through. _Scar must've felt every bone-shattering bite from those savages. Not only that, but every flame that burned off his-_ the young leader paused in thought as he felt bile sting as it rose in his throat. He knew of Scar's crimes, but surely no one deserves a gruesome death like that.

Seeing the lion cub's macabre expression, Makucha awkwardly placed the tip of his tail on Kion's shoulder. The young leader looked up at him, feeling perplexed by the kind gesture. He quickly removed his tail and coughed, "Y-You, uh, don't have to continue...if you want. I think I understand what came next."

Kion nodded, thankful for the understanding; although, he felt a bit odd at the reassurance the leopard showed. It seemed a little uncomfortable for Makucha to show kindness. Kion wondered if showing any type of compassion or kindness was somehow frowned upon where the leopard came from. _I'll ask him about it later._

When they finally were finally at Pride Rock, Kion stilled his movements and suddenly felt conflicted. What exactly was he going to do when he got up there? What would he say? " _Hey everyone! I found the thief. You know, the one who dared to steal from the king. Yeah, he wants to be good now. Can we keep him?" That would never work._ As he was deep in thought, he didn't notice Makucha already walking up the stepping stones.

When a pebble shook loose from the stones and bounced off of the cub's head, Kion shook back into reality and shot his head up towards Makucha. He inwardly gasped and scrambled up the stones as quick as he could. Once he could at least touch the leopard, he bit down on his tail and yanked at it. It was only obvious for Makucha to snarl, turn, and lash out at the cub, and yet still somehow Kion was surprised when the spotted carnivore clawed his muzzle. The young leader squeaked in shock, releasing his grip on the tail. Despite that the scratch was shallow, yet visible, Kion still placed a paw on the wound as if it was bleeding profusely. Not caring for the cub's well-being, Makucha growled, "What the hell was that for!?"

Still holding his paw over his cut, he mumbled, "You can't go up there! I don't know exactly how to introduce you to them. You, uh, weren't exactly welcomed here last time-"

" _No! Really!?_ " Makucha mocked in feign ignorance. The young leader just rolled his eyes and continued, "Plus, you smell like fermented meat right now. They'll instantly connect you to the one stealing prey."

If the leopard was even the slightest bit grateful that he caught him, then he didn't even try to show it. Instead, he just walked calmly passed, possibly unknowingly lashing his tail around showing his anger. Kion grumbled a "you're welcome," lowered his paw, and walked down to join Makucha. As he was slowly climbing down, the leopard was waiting for him at the bottom, looking as if he was in thought and, of course, annoyed. As soon as one of Kion's paws touched the bottom, Makucha suddenly questioned, "You know, after you told me all that, I still don't understand why you want to know about Scar. He's dead. Why does it matter?"

Kion shuffled his paws on the ground, feeling slightly nervous about telling him his secret. Not only that, but he felt guilty that he had to keep his friends and family in the dark. Why was Scar willing to let Makucha know first? Would he ever allow him to tell anyone else? The young leader figured Scar would only allow him to tell those that would benefit his plan. Unfortunately, that only made him even more agitated. He had no idea what his plan was or how it would escalate. Should he even sa-

"Are you done spacing out yet?" Makucha asked deadpanned, halting all of Kion's thoughts. He let out a long sigh and thought, _I guess it's now or never...unless you have something to say about it. ….Yeah, I figured not._ Kion sighed once more and finally stammered out, "W-Well...you see-"

" **Kion!** "

A voice squawked from above. The two carnivores looked up and saw an egret flying towards them. Kion instantly knew who it was and silently hoped the bird wasn't calling him for an assign- "Who's the flying dodo up there?"

Kion glowered at the leopard and corrected, "That _egret_ is Ono."

Makucha only hummed in response, not really showing whether he listened or even cared. Ono flusteredly fluttered down to the ground, slightly heaving in gulps of air. After a bit of silence, excluding the egret's sporadic breathing, Ono finally put out, "Kion, you have to come to Hakuna Matata Falls! It's-"

The bird suddenly stopped in his message and shot up into the air with an alarming, blaring squawk. Ono stammered, "Ma-Ma-Makucha! What's h-he doing here!?"

Kion turned his head to the leopard, forgetting that his presence was seemingly a danger. He expected a snarky comment from the carnivore, but Makucha just looked at the egret with a bored expression. Makucha's calmness to the situation was a bit unexpected. If Kion hadn't faced the leopard in the past, he would've scolded his friend for his brash and aloof behaviour. Speaking about the egret, the young leader was about to explain to the bird before he heard Ono say, "I've got to tell the others-"

" **No!** Don't tell them anything, Ono!"

"Why?" The egret asked, looking bewildered at his friend's carelessness. Instantly, the young leader looked at Makucha for any help, but he found that leopard was smirking. Was he enjoying his bit of dismay? Kion childishly pouted at his...acquaintance, thinking that he should just let him get captured or even exiled. Turning away from Makucha, Kion shouted up Ono, "I'll tell you later! Please understand this isn't as bad as you think!"

 _I hope this isn't as bad as_ I _think._ The cub thought to himself, hoping that his plea will sate the bird's suspicion. After a beat of silence, Ono sighed, "Fine. But, you have to explain after we're done at the Falls!" He finished with a stern flare. Kion eyes widened a bit at his friend's boldness, but still nodded to him.

After that silent exchange, the egret flew ahead of the two carnivores, as they ran towards the Falls. When Makucha got close enough to Kion, he asked, "So, what were you going to say before _that bird_ showed up?"

The young leader ignored the venom in his voice as he spat "that bird" and started, "Well, I-"

He stopped when he suddenly felt claws poking at his back. It wasn't too hard to break the skin, but definitely enough pressure to get the message. "Hey, Pip, you alright? You look worried," the leopard asked, showing slight concern. Kion swallowed a bit of fear, as the pressure on his back grew a bit heavier. The young leader responded, "Uh, y-yeah, I'm fine. I-I'll just tell you some other time."

Seeming satisfied with his answer, Makucha nodded and ran a little farther ahead of the cub. The pressure on his back suddenly disappeared. Kion thought exasperated, _What!? Now, I can't tell Makucha! Is it because of Ono or did you only allow me at that specific moment? ...Ugh! What're you planning, Scar._ … _ **..A glorious future for the both of us, Kion.**_

* * *

 **Yeah, I know, this chapter kinda sucks. You can kinda tell I gave up on it. Although, this doesn't mean I'm giving up on this story. It's just this chapter was just a hassle. I'm just happy to be done with it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed (or at least tolerated) this chapter. Please leave a review, it helps to know how I'm doing! :D**

 **Also, hopefully I'll get more chapters out now. We can only hope :'P**

 **Disclaimer: Yeerp.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Whoa! I actually updated on time! What is this the Twilight Zone!? Yeah, I figured I should actually keep my promise this time, especially since I kept you all waiting before. Also, I was really excited for this chapter, so it also might be rushed at some parts because I just wanted to get to the good stuff! Also, yeah, I have no idea if you're reviews are gonna show up. I know it finally update, but that was after a day or two of just seemingly nothing and that's very concerning. I really hope it actually works this time.**

 **Anyway, without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

As they were gaining closer towards Hakuna Matata Falls, Kion tried to ignore the suspicious glances that Ono kept giving Makucha and the glances Makucha gave him. He hoped the carnivore wasn't staring because of him becoming suddenly jumpy and closed off. The last thing he wanted to seem was untrustworthy or two-faced. It also unnerved him thinking that his friend was the slightest bit skeptical of the leopard. Granted Makucha had given several reasons to distrust him, but the young leader would've at least thought his friend would believe in _him_. He was about to quietly growl at Ono's doubtfulness, but shook his head and thought, _No! I can't get upset. I haven't exactly been myself lately. Ono has every right to be concerned about my decisions at this moment. As long as I show I'm loyal to my friends and the Pridelands, and not show that I'm secretly work- trying to get information from Janja's clan, then everything will be fine. ...I really hope that wasn't shaky logic._ Nodding affirmatively to himself, he continued to sprint forward to the Falls.

* * *

As soon as they entered the lush forest, they heard someone screech, "Help!"

The two carnivores swiftly looked around to find where the screeching came from, until Ono shouted, "Up there!"

The two turned and looked up the colossal waterfall. "Oh no," Kion whispered as he gaped at the terrifying display. A fallen, slight cracking tree hung over the edge of the cliff, unfortunately, within the tree were a family of galagos, shrieking as they looked down at the sheer drop. He padded a few steps back and saw the rest of the Lion Guard members seemingly awaiting Ono's return. Fuli and Bunga were discussing with each other, possibly trying to figure out a plan, and Beshte was trying to hold up the end of the tree that was cracking. Unfortunately, the more he moved the more it cracked. As the hippo slightly shifted his weight, the tree groaned and crack grew longer. The galagos shrieked once more, panickingly looking around for safety. Kion shuddered, imagining the galagos falling to their stomach-turning, life-ending drop.

Not wasting time, Kion darted towards the cliff and began scaling up the jagged, jutted rocks. He felt a faint gust of wind sweep behind him, looking up he saw Ono fly past, possibly to alert the guard. With a swift look to the evermore dangling tree, he hastened his pace up the sharp cliffside. He heard scrambling behind him, and knew that it was the leopard following. Makucha shouted up, "So, what's your plan to save those rodents?"

Ignoring the rodents part, Kion started, "Well, I-"

"Kion!" A relieved voice shouted, unknowingly interrupting Kion. The lion cub looked up and saw Bunga, his tail was being held by Fuli, hanging down to grab onto him. He reached up, Bunga grabbed onto his paw, and the cheetah pulled them both up, grunting at the extra bit of weight. Once the leader was atop the cliff, Makucha called out, annoyed, "Yeah, okay, sure. Leave me here!"

The young leader was about to reach down to help the leopard, until Fuli put her tail in the way and mocked, "Don't worry; we will!"

Despite the vicious growl, the cheetah still simpered triumphantly at the irate carnivore. A loud snapping sound and a few wails broke Fuli out of her small stupor. She instantly gave all her attention to Kion and quickly put out, "We can tell you what happened later, right now, we need to figure out a plan."

Before the young leader could even say a word, Fuli delicately bit down on his ear and started tugging him towards the others. As soon as they reached the scene, she spat out his ear and informed, "We have a bit of ideas, but we don't think any of them will be quick enough."

"I still say we should just let it fall, and as it slows down, Beshte can catch it," Bunga suggested, sounding so sure of himself. The rest of the group cringed at the honey badger's proposal, although only Ono spoke up, "Uh, Bunga, that's not exactly how gravity works."

The three heard Beshte grunt, "Guys, hurry up! I don't think-"

Before he could finish, the tree crackled once more, causing the fracture to almost completely encircle itself. The tree shifted more down the side of the sheer drop, causing a female voice to cry, "Lion Guard, please help!"

The hippo reassured, "We're on it, Laini," returning his attention to the group, he pleaded, " _Please,_ hurry!"

Fuli looked at Kion and asked, "Do you have any ideas?"

Before the young leader could say anything, a voice behind him chimed in, "Of course, he doesn't," Kion didn't have to turn to know that Makucha was speaking so lowly of him. The leopard continued, "You should've seen the desperation-"

"Shut up, Makucha! I do have a plan actually," Kion spat at the pale carnivore and continued, "We can build a bridge to safety for the galagos. Fuli, all you need to do is-"

"Grab some thick vines, try to tie it the tree, and go to the other end to make a bridge? We've thought of that already," The cheetah finished solemnly. The lion cub was about to make another suggest, but got cut off by a small chuckle from the leopard. Kion sent a glare to the larger predator, hoping he'd know that he was telling him to keep quiet. Regardless of whether Makucha knew or cared, he still quipped, "If you knew how to help them before, why didn't you implement it then?"

"Fuli!" Kion warned, trying not to start a fight. Unfortunately, she didn't hear the young leader, so she seethed, "Because, you pitiful excuse for a carnivore, the tree wasn't in the best condition then either! So, it still could've fell!"

"At least you would've been doing _something_. Typical females, only doing work if it benefits you," The leopard mocked snarkily at the cheetah, who just snarled at the latter. "G-Guys. I don't think this is the time," Ono timidly trying to intervene, but was fruitless as the two continued to stare down. Fuli haughtily continued, "I don't exactly see _you_ doing anything!"

 _ **Use the roar.**_ _What!? No!_ _ **I'm telling you it will help, do it now!**_ _I already told you, no!_ The young leader accidentally snarled out loud, gaining the attention from Bunga. The honey badger worriedly asked, "Hey, Kion, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-"

"I already have an idea. You know that ledge several feet down over there. Go jump down there and save those rodents. Sure, you may break a few bones, but you'll save their insignificant lives," The leopard snarled, hopefully, unknowingly unsheathing his claws. Kion stared at the two, feeling somewhat helpless. He couldn't put all his attention on two and forget about the galagos. Another crack resounded through the air, making Beshte shout, " **Kion, anyone, hurry up!** "

 _ **Use it now!**_ _NO!_

"Why don't you jump down there!? You know what they say: fleas before beauty," Fuli quipped back at the leopard, ghosting a smirk across her face. He just chuckled, "Yes, I know. That's why you cheetahs would perfect for that stu-I mean "brave" act."

Ono tried to break it up once again, flying in-between the two, shouting something but Kion was wrapped in a literal mental war to pay attention. All the noises around him, excluding the groaning of the tree, seemed to become one pounding roar through his head. This constant rumble caused the young leader to drill his claws into the ground and screw his eyes shut in frustration. The only one to notice Kion in this state is Bunga, who fretted, "K-Kion?"

As the sounds got louder and louder, Scar roared, as if he was right next to him, " **Do it now!** "

"FINE!" Kion boomed, causing everyone to get quiet. Not paying attention to the questionable and surprised stares, he instantly charged to the other side of the cliff. As soon as he got there, he jumped down to nearest ledge and started to get into his stance to do the roar.

"Kion! Wait! Don't do-"

Fuli wasn't able to finish when she heard the powerful, earth-shattering roar rip through the air. The immense, ferocious gusts of wind easily completed breaking the tree, making a loud _snap_ reverberate and causing the galagos to go flying through the air along with it. As soon as Kion heard their screeches, he stopped the roar, causing the winds to calm. Unfortunately, the calming winds caused the broken tree to plummet to the earth. Before anyone could blink, the tree shattered on the ground, turning into nothing but shattered remains.

The young leader's eyes widened in fear and he whispered to himself, "What did I just do?"

He looked up and saw the rest of the group looking disturbed and distraught at Kion's deed. The only one who looked not too upset was Makucha, who was staring intriguingly at him. _No, no, no! They didn't deserve to die! Scar, what did you make me do!? ….Scar! Would you show yourself you cow-_ the leader stopped his train of thought when he heard gasps from above. He looked up and saw the guard looking at their shoulders. Their markings were slowly dissipating. Kion looked at his shoulder and saw it disappearing as well. He looked up at the sky and pleaded, "Wait! No! Don't do this! I-It was an accident! I-I-I didn't…."

He trailed off, not really sure how to remedy this situation. Not only that, but he wasn't sure if he meant to do it or not. Yes, he was somewhat forced by his great-uncle, but that didn't mean the thought hadn't crossed his mind. Although, it didn't matter. He used the roar improperly and now they no longer-

"Kion!"

A female voice shouted below. He quickly turned around and saw Laini and the other galagos climbing out of another treetop, shaking but unharmed. _Wh-What? B-But, how-_ _ **I told you it would work.**_ As if seeing the Great Kings saw this for themselves, the markings quickly reformed back on their shoulders.

As soon as the marking formed back, the young leader swiftly scrambled back up the cliff. When he was atop, the guard and Makucha were just staring at him. Despite knowing what they want, Kion still informed, "They're fine. They don't seem to be harmed, so….yeah, everything's fine."

He dumbly smiled after the sentence, as if they were going to completely disregard what just happened. Fuli calmly walked up to Kion, but judging by the storming look in her eyes, he knew she was fuming. When she was in front of him, she demanded, "Explain yourself, Kion."

* * *

 **When Scar was saying, "Do the roar!" All I could think of was that kid from Shrek...it was pretty funny to that, hopefully, suspenseful scene. Well, Scar was gonna make him use the roar eventually, but I wasn't sure exactly how. I will tell you this won't be the only time Kion will use the roar reprehensibly (wrongly). Also, Fuli, don't expect too much of an explanation out of Kion. He is kind of being somewhat tortured by his dead uncle. Oh, if only you knew. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun with it. I love destroying lives.**

 **Also, I don't own Laini. That's an actual character within the series.**

 **Please leave a review, it really helps motivate me and let's me know how I'm doing.**

 **Disclaimer: Here come dat boi!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, the reason why this chapter is so late is because I had to rewrite the ending like 7 or 8 times because it just didn't feel right to me. And, while I'm not ecstatic with the way it is know, I think it's...alright. I guess that's up for you guys to decide. So, sorry for the wait and enjoy!  
**

 **WARNING: This is just me being cautious, but there's a part in this that has a bit of a semblance to panic attack/meltdown, so if you're perturbed by that. Then don't read the paragraph with the two bold asterisks (**)!**

* * *

The sun was nearing the horizon as the six walked back to Pride Rock in silence, all wrapped up in their own thoughts. The young leader couldn't help but feel tense at the silence around him. It didn't help that Fuli was walking in a steady pace right next to him, instead of her usual exuberant sprint ahead of the group. He tried his best to avoid eye contact with anyone, as he kept thinking, _Did I do the right thing? I mean….I had to do it, didn't I? The galagos were going to die if we didn't do something! So, it's a good thing that I acted accordingly. Yeah! Plus, no one got hurt!_ He started to lift his head a bit, feeling slightly calmed by his thoughts. Unfortunately, his calmness was immediately squashed when he took a quick side glance and saw the reprimanding glint in the cheetah's eyes, causing him to slow his pace and go to the back.

As soon as Kion got to the back, he heard someone fall behind along with him. He didn't look up, knowing that it was Fuli. Despite that acknowledgement, it still caused him to slightly bare his teeth in...contempt? He knew he could get somewhat upset at the cheetah's actions and head-strong attitude, but could he get this mad at her? It's not like she doesn't have a reason to be upset with at the moment. ...So, why was he currently unsheathing his claws?

A tail soothingly swiped across his back, causing the cub to break out his thoughts. He finally glanced up and saw Makucha walking by his side. Even though he showed a kind gesture, the leopard showed no comforting expression, just a steely gaze forward. Kion chalked it up to possibly the leopard not realizing what he did or trying to put up a front. However, the young leader still muttered a "thank you" to the older carnivore and slowly sheathed his claws.

Before the group could walk inside the lair, Fuli quickly turned around, causing everyone to stop and flinch at the sudden behavior. Not wasting time, the cheetah spat, "Okay, we're at Pride Rock. Now, tell us what that was, Kion!"

The rest turned around to Kion, but they gave him somewhat reassuring stares, not as cold as the female. Kion looked at the ground once again and murmured, "It was an accident."

Fuli scoffed, " _Please!_ An accident!? That looked pretty planned out to me!"

"Fuli, maybe you should calm down just a bit," Beshte suggested, looking uncomfortable at her scolding. The cheetah shook her head and looked at the hippo, her stare somewhat softening, "Why should I? You saw what happened! What if they died!? What if-"

"Well they didn't!" Makucha interrupted, eyes flashing in annoyance. He continued, "So what if they lost a home! There are hundreds of trees in Africa, I'm sure they can find another one. Plus, why didn't you send feather brain up there?"

He knew the leopard wouldn't see or care, but the young leader still sent him a disapproving look. This gesture caused Fuli's temper to flare even further, judging by her tail lashing wildly and her claws digging into the earth. "Oh, so _now_ you're actually trying to control this _thing!_ " She snarled, directing her attention to the two. The leopard growled at her, his muscles bunched up as if he was ready to pounce. Kion quickly got in front of him and retorted, "It's not like I told him to argue with you! You knew we were pressed for time and yet you did nothing but argue! Not only that, but he does make a good point. Why didn't you send Ono to get them?"

Ono started, "If I did try to save them, there still would be some lives lost. Plus, I can only carry but so much-"

Fuli snarled, unknowingly interrupting the egret, "Don't try to make it seem like this is all my fault! It's not like Makucha needed to be there! As a matter of fact, why is he here and," she sniffed a bit and scrunched up her nose in disgust, "why does he smell like rotten meat?"

Casting his gaze to the ground, the young leader replied, "H-He wanted to join the Lion Guard."

"Really?" The cheetah quirked an eyebrow, then turned her attention to the expressionless leopard. She repeated, "You wanted to join the Lion Guard?"

Instead of answering, Makucha just shrugged. Each member shared disbelieving stares with one another, excluding Kion, who was very interested with a pebble, and Bunga who happily exclaimed walking towards with an arm outstretched, "Welp! Welcome to the te-"

"Bunga, stop!" Fuli commanded the honey badger, placing a foreleg in front of him. When her friend gave a bewildered glance, she clarified, "There's no way we can trust him."

"What!? Why not?" Kion shouted, unknowingly whipping his tail around and slightly growling. Beshte, taken aback by the outburst, shifted a bit uncomfortably at their leader's sudden ignorance. The lion cub didn't notice his friend's behavior and snapped his head to each member, waiting for someone to speak up. Ono broke the silence and queried, "Don't you remember?"

"Are you talking about with Ajabo? What does it matter!? Isn't it all a part of the Circle of Life!?" The young leader instantly snapped his maw shut as soon as the words left out his mouth. _Did I just say that? Did I just_ mean _that!?_ Not wanting to ruminate on the thought, the cub looked around at his friends shocked faces and Makucha's, once again, intrigued expression. He looked to the ground in confusion and nervousness, stammering, "I-I, uh, I didn't m-mean-"

Before he could finish, Kion heard a loud snarl and started to tilt his head to see who did it, despite probably knowing who. As soon as he lifted his head, he felt sharp claws quickly rake across his right ear. He yowled at sudden blistering pain that stemmed from his ear. Instinctively, he looked up to find the culprit and saw Fuli glowering at him teeth bared. However, as soon as he saw her irate expression, it left just quickly as she cradle her left paw to her chest. Her pupils grew to the size of the moon as his eyes slowly slitted to the thinnest needle. The two stared at each other in intense silence, seemingly sharing a barrage of emotions through their eyes.

However, the silence didn't last long until Fuli started stuttering, "K-Kion, I-I'm so, so sorry! I-I-I didn't r-realize what I-I was-it's just wh-what you s-said until you said-why did you even say that!? Do you even under-"

 ****** Kion started to tune her out in the middle of her tangent. He couldn't hear anything but a ringing silence. He couldn't feel anything but the pain...His emotion, there's too much going through his mind. What's happening? Can he feel something? He feels betrayed by his friend's attack. He's hurt that she did this to him. He's also-no, that's not it, there's something more. Something that's causing this intense, burning feeling coursing through his body. What is it? His friends are looking at him a slight panic, but why? What is it? What's happening? What's going on? What's he feeling? It's something so fierce, he can't brea-wait, no! He can breath! He's huffing, but why what's happening!? Why is he looking at the ground- no! He's lowering himself to the grou-his friend's are backing away, they look frightened, but by who? Who's doing this to the- it hurts, the burning, searing pain through his body! It hurts! Need to release it! It hurts! Need to make it stop! Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop-

A loud roar reverberated throughout the land.

…."Kion!"

* * *

 **So, yeah the paragraph is supposed to be written like that. Just in case you skipped the warning, it's supposed to resemble a panic attack/mental meltdown. ...If I did it poorly, I apologize, this wasn't meant to offend anyone. However, if I offended you with my poor writing skills, then whoopsie daisy! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, somewhat. There will be a bit of a time skip next chapter, so be prepared (no pun intended).**

 **Please leave a review or constructive criticism or even just a "I like it." It don't matter with me either way.**

 **Disclaimer: I own a shoe.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yay! I did it! And I had a lot of fun with this chapter! Also, sorry that it's sort of short, but it would've been too long if I kept it going! Anyway, I won't keep you guys waiting any longer, enjoy! Edit:** Just changed up a few spelling errors.

* * *

A dull throb coursed throughout his whole body as Kion slowly awoke from….wait, _what happened?_ The young leader blinked to clear his bleary vision, and noticed that he wasn't inside of the main den. He was inside of a moss laden cavern. He tried to stand to explore his new surroundings, but the dull throb became a stabbing pain as soon as he had gotten to his feet. Every joint, muscle, heck, even his bones screamed when he attempted to move. To appease his aching body, he slowly laid back down. The lion cub whimpered loudly at not only his pain, but also at the fact he doesn't know where he is and what happened beforehand.

 _The only thing that I can remember is getting mad at Fuli, but for what? Did I do something wrong? **Of course not, why would you even consider anything devastating like that.** Oh...good...you're back. **Oooh! You're even becoming snarkier! I couldn't be any more prouder, Ki-** Would you stop that! You know what happened, don't you! Just tell me! **I've already told you, dear boy, you did nothing.**...Really?_ **_I swear on my brother's grave,_** Kion could practically feel the smirk on Scar's face after saying that, and it made him hate the great-uncle slightly more.

He sighed and placed his head on top of his paws, a sudden wave of exhaustion had crashed over him. Possibly because of his literal internal struggle. _Well, whatever happened, I'm not gonna figure it out in this condition,_ with that in mind, he closed his eyes to get some, hopefully, earned rest. Unfortunately, Scar interrupted his small amount of tranquility by saying, _**You should've seen that cheetah friend of yours, that poor girl…**_

"What-" Kion instantly cut himself off as soon as he started hacking and coughing. His throat felt like he had swallowed a thousand live fire ants. He looked around his mossy surroundings to find anything to quench the burning sensation. Before he could even budge, a voice shouted, "No! Don't move!"

Kion lifted his head up and looked towards the direction of the voice. He looked towards the entrance of the cave, slightly crouching down, just in case he needed to fight the intruder. However, as soon as he heard something tapping the ground rhythmically with the steps. He instantly calmed down and relaxed. He whispered, "Hey, Rafiki."

The old mandrill slowly made his way in, chiding, "Now, Kion, you can't go running off after overexerting yourself so much. You could hurt yourself even more."

"I was-!" Once again, the cub was interrupted by yet another coughing fit. He placed a paw on his throat, as if that would calm the scorching pain. He felt tears prickle his eyes, as his coughing became more violent to the point where he was wheezing. Trying to calm himself, he ended up curling into a ball, spasming a bit with each hack. Before he could he even whimper, a gourd filled with a viscous liquid was placed in front of him. Without giving a second thought, he quickly lapped up the solution, savoring the coolness. While drinking, he heard the mandril scold, "You need to be more careful with your voice, especially after that spectacle out there! What were you even thinking?"

The young leader lifted his head out of the, now quarter-full, gourd and asked, " _Thinking?_ I don't even know what happened, Rafiki."

The shaman looked at him in a mixture of shock and curiosity at the cub, almost as if he expected a completely different reaction. Kion shuffled a bit, feeling a bit unnerved by the staring. After more extents of silence, the cub spoke, "Well, uh, thanks for the drink," he slowly got up, silently thanking the monkey for even getting rid of the pain in his body, "but I need to get go-"

Before he could place a paw down, a stick slammed down in front of him, causing the lion to jump back a little. "What did I just say, young prince? You are not moving until you're completely healed," Rafiki repeated, looking slightly crossed. This caused the prince to roll his eyes and mutter, "I feel fine, Rafiki."

The mandril pointed down at the gourd with his stick and informed, "That was just to help relieve your pain temporarily. So…" The shaman didn't finish the sentence, just gestured down to the patch of moss Kion was standing on. The young leader sighed, but didn't argue. So, he begrudgingly and unceremoniously flopped onto his side on the moss, making the monkey laugh and shake his head. The older animal joined the cub and sat down in meditating pose, placing his stick on his lap. Kion narrowed his eyes at the shaman and flicked his tail in annoyance. _Does he want me to ask or something? I don't see why he has to be so secretive or cryptic all the time! **I never liked that monkey.** I never liked that monkey, _Kion shot his head up in alarm, worried that him and Scar had the exact same thought. This somehow made him wonder if the older lion was troubled as well, but instantly dismissed that thought. He was probably smirking at the ordeal, that bast- Rafiki chuckled, "Heehee! Is Scar troubling you?"

It took every ounce of self-control in Kion to not lunge at the mandril. While trying not to think about his sudden aggressiveness, he deadpanned, "Oh, of course not. I just love having my dead great-uncle with me at all times. No, really, I'm having a blast!"

The mandril just blinked at the lion cub. Twice. Thrice. Then all the sudden he started howling with laughter, clutching at his sides. He looked at Kion through teary eyes and guffawed, "Hahahaha! Y-You even, ha ha, sound like him!"

It took a couple seconds for Kion to realize what that meant, and then suddenly felt sick. His great-uncle was rubbing off on him. He loudly groaned and buried his face in the moss-ladened ground. Calming down from his laughter, the shaman comfortingly patted the prince's head and said, "Well, at least you being uncomfortable is a good sign. ...Now, you're probably wondering what happened before your fell unconscious, yes?"

Kion quickly lifted his head, and then winced a little, already feeling the effects of the potion wear off. At least he was able to talk, so, he shouted, "Yes! Of course I am!"

"Shwari, Kion, shwari. Patience is a virtue, you know."

"Yeah, but not when something you're waiting for can change your life. What happened? Did anyone get hurt? Why can't I remember anything? Is Fuli o-AH!" Kion exclaimed as he was thwacked on the head. He was about to start shouting again, but seeing Rafiki slightly raise his staff warning quickly silenced him. Waiting for a couple of seconds, the mandril started, "Well, to relieve you of your worries, nobody got hurt."

Before Kion could even sigh in relief, Rafiki continued, "However, what you did was _very_ extreme! ...Now, before I continue, I need to know: was it you who unleashed the Roar or Scar?"

Wait! He unleashed the roar! But, there's no way he'd use the Roar out of sheer anger again, right? What happened!? There was them returning home after the disaster with the galagos, but then...what!? What happened next? He was mad at Fuli, so mad at her! She did something to him and it made him snap, made him want to end everything then and there. He reached up, touched his cheek, and felt the scratch marks on his face. Of course...now he remembers. Kion growled viciously, and silently, at the memory. A part of him wished he could've ended her...no, wait, this isn't him, right? Fuli's his friend, he can't be turning on her already, can he? His thoughts were interrupted by a loud snapping sound. He shook his head, looked up, and saw Rafiki staring at him, very concerned.

Before the young leader could ask what's wrong, another throb shuddered throughout his body, making him curl up and whimper. The thick liquid filled gourd was placed in front of him again, and he easily drank to his content. He heard Rafiki sigh, "Perhaps, it would be best to do this later."

"No! Wait, Rafiki, I _need_ to know-"

"Kion! Kion, you're awake!" A voice exclaimed outside of the cave. It sounded feminine. It sounded like...Fuli? Why would she even think about coming back here? It seems like the mandril thought the same, as he ranted, "Wewe ni cheta ya mambo! What are you doing here!? Didn't I tell you to wait!?"

"I know you did, but I just needed to see him," as she was pleading this, by the sounds of her steps, the cheetah was already walking further into the cage. This caused a bit of annoyance to bubble up inside of Kion, but he thought it'd be best not to cause a scene. Once Fuli was fully inside the cave, she sighed in relief, "Thank goodness, you're alright!"

"Of course, he's alright! Do you doubt me?" Rafiki exclaimed playfully, as he started walking back to the two. Although, the young leader took a glance at his friend, and saw her looking annoyed. Kion quickly asked, "Uh, Rafiki, do you mind giving Fuli and I some space?"

There was a bit of silence before the monkey screeched, "Nzuri! Nzuri! Je, ni njia yako!"

The two giggled a little as they listened to the footsteps disappear. As soon as they were, Fuli tensed up, heavily breathed out, and drooped her ears back to her head. For some odd reason, this struck a nerve in Kion. It was almost as if she was purposefully looking guilty to elicit some response from him. Well, it worked, just not the way she wanted. _I have every right to be upset! I'm not gonna suddenly change my mind just because she looks depressed!_ Kion groaned, "What is it you want, Fuli? If it's nothing, then-"

"I'm sorry!"

"... _What!?_ "

* * *

 **Translations:**

Shwari- Calm

Wewe ni cheta ya mambo!- You are a crazy cheetah!

Nzuri! Nzuri! Je, ni njia yako!- Fine! Fine! Have it your way!

 **Aren't I an ass? Ending it once again on a cliffhanger! Well, to be fair, I had a lot more for this chapter, but I felt like it'd be too much for just one so I decided to separate it. Also, I feel like I need to inform (assuming I haven't already) that this story is ending soon, probably going to be 3 or 4 more chapters after this one. It depends *shrugs*. But, it aint over yet, so let's not think about that just yet.**

 **So, what did you think about the chapter, bad or nah? Also, tell me if you saw the Rise of Scar on tv, I would love to know what you think!** **Please leave a review or _constructive_ criticism! **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill already.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yay! New chapter! And you guys didn't have to wait eons for it! I'm proud of myself! Also, before I forget, I want to thank .7 (parenthesis because the dots would disappear) for helping me with this chapter. Honestly, without their (just to avoid gender issues) input, I probably wouldn't have gotten this chapter out as soon as I did. So, yeah, I'm really excited for this chapter and I'll just set you guys free! However:**

 **Warning: There's going to be a lot (not well described, but a lot) of blood in this chapter and self-harm/descriptions of suicide. ...You guys wanted it, so here you go. If you want to skip it, just pay attention to the three bold asterisks (***).**

* * *

"I said that I'm sorry," Fuli repeated looking like a mixture between annoyed and exhausted. Before Kion could even get a word out, she put out, "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I...I know that I shouldn't have and should have just let you speak."

Now, that was a bit surprising. If Kion had to be honest, he didn't expect the cheetah to actually apologize, let alone feel sympathetic, about hurting him. _No, what am I talking about!? She's my friend. She wouldn't hurt me. **And yet…** I meant purposely! _The young leader hoped his irritation didn't show on his face. He was about to accept her apology when he noticed that she had been kneading the ground and she looked as if she was in thought. As if she had more to say. Not wanting to be rude, despite fearing where this was going, he asked, "Is there something else you wanted to say?"

Kion could've sworn he saw his friend flinch, almost like she either expected a different reaction or she had come back into reality. It happened so quickly that he decided to ignore it, guessing it couldn't be too important. The cheetah looked slightly down at him with thoughtful eyes, deciding whether she should say what's on her mind. The leader was about to give her some comforting words, but then she blurted, "I still think you were out of line!"

And there it was! A part of Kion was really hoping she wouldn't bring up the rest of the past events, but knew it'd be dumb just to pretend it never existed. With that in mind, he took a deep breath, sighed, and nodded for Fuli to continue, knowing she had more to say. The cheetah looked a bit apprehensive, but the expression was quickly replaced by aggravation as she went on, "I mean one second you're talking about how sacred the Circle of Life is and the importance of how it _needs_ to stay in balance, but then you're suddenly bending and twisting it as if that's okay. Also, Makucha! Seriously!? He's tried killing Ajabo...and don't get me wrong, I understand that Makucha was just hunting, which technically isn't against any laws. But, he came into our lands and because he broke boundaries, he was no longer allowed to hunt! You know that!"

"And not only that, but you've also seemed a bit on edge lately! Like if you say something wrong, then something horrible will happen. Kion, we want to help you-I want to help you. We can't do anything if you don't tell us something! _Anything!_ What's wrong!?"

Before Kion could say anything, he felt claws rake down his side, making him bite down on his tongue to ignore the searing pain and the sickening warmth of his blood staining his coat. He wanted to shout out at how bad the pain is, but then he heard his great-uncle harshly whisper, "You better continue to hold your tongue, boy!" So, he did, whilst ignoring the tangy, metallic taste spotting his mouth and the feel of heavy paw and claws on his back. Fuli stared at him in a mixture shock and anger as she hissed, " _See!?_ You're in pain right now, but I bet you won't even tell me what's going on!"

The young leader shook his head, trying to clear his mind through the haze of pain. He looked up at Fuli through emotionless, yet teary eyes, trying and failing to convey that he's perfectly fine. _Can't you see I can't tell you anything be-wait...maybe I can tell her! Mufasa said he can't really kill me!_ Right as soon as he thought that, Kion started, "Fuli, you won't believe me, but- **GRAAH!** "

The lion cub howled as he felt not only Scar's claws wrenching apart his flesh, but also his teeth latched around his neck, piercing his skin. It wasn't enough to kill him, but enough for his blood to stream down his chest and splatter on the moss. The leader quietly whimpered, still attempting to keep a stony expression despite his outcry. He felt the teeth leave his neck, unfortunately causing more blood to flow, and Scar's mouth come close to ear and seethed, "I may not be able to kill you, but I most certainly can break that weakened mind of yours."

Kion felt his muscle twitch at the throbbing pain, but at also the need to flee. To try and get away from this problem he put himself in. Ignoring his flighty feeling, the cub looked up at the cheetah blankly and stressed, "Fuli, there is _nothing_ wrong with me. There is nothing _happening_ to me. I'm the same Kion that I've always been."

Fuli's steely expression changed from concerned to anger and finally sadness. The young leader figured she would be upset, but it's not like he can do much about it. So, he tried to ignore the regret coming off from his friend, and went to lap at his unapparent blood-matted fur. As he was lapping, he heard the cheetah get to her feet and start walking away. A part of him felt relieved to not have the female in his sights, whether it was because he could now fully express his pain or that he honestly didn't want to see her he'll never kn-

"...You tried to kill me."

Kion's eyes widened at the harsh whisper and he went to look at the cheetah and apologize. Sadly, instead of Fuli being there, it was Rafiki who looked troubled. He didn't address the mandril and went back to licking his nonexistent wounds, hoping the shaman didn't see his regret.

Rafiki sighed and announced, "Simba wishes to see you, Kion. Do you mind?"

After what had happened, he should say no. He should just be by himself and just allow everything to sink in. He should try to figure out how to stop Scar, to stop his deal with the hyenas, to get rid of Makucha, and to become himself again. ...Should. Kion mumbled, "Sure."

He wasn't looking, but he felt the disappointment in Rafiki's eyes. He was thinking it was possibly because the mandril knew he needed some time alone to mend himself. Not only that, but he was sure he heard what happened. However, he doubted his own father would cause him as much distress as Fuli has been _._ _...It's not like he can do much. Can I at least tell my dad? **Oh, yes, of course. Go ahead and tell my brother's spawn about me. Surely nothing could go wrong.** At least give me some points for trying. _

"Kion?" Hearing his father's voice, Kion shook himself out of his thought and stared up at his father. Already feeling contentment wash over him, he crawled, ignoring the pain in his side, towards Simba and nuzzled his forelegs.

Simba smiled at his son, bent down, and licked his head comfortingly. The young leader purred in response and beamed up at his father, but then instantly frowned when he saw him. The king's mane was unkempt, and dusty, as if he had been rolling in the dirt. He had bags under his eyes and the eyes themselves looked glassy and unfocused. To put it short: he looked utterly exhausted. And yet, he still had somehow mustered to smile, and yet even that look tiring. It made Kion feel completely at fault. So, the cub asked, "Dad, what's wrong?"

The king stiffened for a quick second, making the younger lion wonder if it was just his imagination, but then sighed, "I'm fine, Kion. It...It's just been...long."

Kion opened his mouth to ask what he meant, but stopped when he noticed how worried his father seemed. So, he just said, "I'm sorry."

"Heh. It's…" The king suddenly stopped what he was saying and just shook his head. _Isn't this the point where he says, 'It's not your fault.' Is all this really my fault? What all happened?_ Before Kion could think more, he heard a slight thumping noise. He turned his head and saw Simba's tail tapping the ground next to him. His dad asked, "May I?"

Confused as to why he would ask, the young leader just nodded his head in response. The older lion sighed, "Thank you, Kion."

The king went over to the spot next to Kion, lied down, and placed his head lightly on top of Kion's. _...This feels wrong._ The younger cub thought as he listened to his father's quick, short breaths. He was afraid of him. But, why? To his knowledge, he has done nothing wrong to illicit fear out of anyone. Granted, Fuli had said that she almost died, but most females often stretch the truth, right? He hadn't actually tried to _kill_ Fuli, right? Using his eyes, Kion looked up at Simba and, from what he could see, the king looked deep in thought. Almost as if he was trying to figure out what to say. It's not like Kion was some threatened black rhino, he just won't attack without reason. Without thinking, the young leader asked, "Dad, what's wrong?"

Simba instantly lifted his head off of his son's and replied, "What would make you think something's wrong, K-son?

He was about to say his name again, as if he somehow forgot what his own son's name was. _**Or as if he's trying to convince himself that you're you.**_ Scar threw in his input that Kion _really tried_ to ignore, but just couldn't. So, he pressed on, "Why are you acting so weird? The only one who _seems_ okay is Rafiki, but that doesn't mean much! Dad, _please_ , tell me what happened!"

The king looked troubled at first, looking around the cave as if an answer will just pop out at him. Luckily, at least for Kion, nothing seemed to help. So, he sighed and cautiously started, "D-Do…," he took a deep breath, "Do you remember anything about what happened?"

The younger lion recounted, "Well, I remember arguing with Fuli and her scratching me, but that's it."

Simba nodded and sighed, "Yes, that did happen…."

"Yeah, and then what? Please, dad, I don't understand. Did I try to kill, Fuli?"

Simba looked down at Kion's eye tear-filled eyes and, trying not to let a growl come out, he confirmed, "You tried to use the Roar on her."

"Oh...that's it," despite knowing he shouldn't feel this, Kion still couldn't help but sigh in relief. The king quickly looked over at his son, eyes filled with shock. He got up and took a few steps back from the young leader. He asked incredulously, "Y-You don't care?"

Still, for some odd reason, feeling slightly apathetic, he shrugged, "It's just the Roar," _No, wait, what am I doing!? Shut up! **No! Keep going! I need to hear this.**_ The leader went on, "I mean, it's not like you can really die from it."

This time Simba couldn't help but let out a snarl, causing Kion to crouch down in fear. He started pacing around as he growled, "Kion, how could you _not_ care!? You almost harmed your friend!"

Watching his father closely, he replied still too nonchalantly, "Well, I'd rather have her _harmed_ than _killed_."

Simba paused his pacing and stared at his son in a mixture of emotions. It took a couple of seconds, but then Kion had realized what he had said. Did he really...of course, he did or he wouldn't have said it. But, it can't be that bad, right? Wouldn't anyone would have someone close to them harmed rather than killed? Yeah, both are bad, but at least with one you still have them….somehow the thought of having her around made Kion both nauseated and happy. He wasn't sure which one he should be worried about. He was broken by his train of thought when he heard his father muttering something. It seemed to be in their mother language, but he was speaking so fast he couldn't catch anything. He spoke up, "I mean that's true, isn't it? It's better to be hurt than-"

" **What has Scar done to you!?** " Simba suddenly roared, looking scared and desperate. Kion started trembling as he felt a paw reach in front of him and claws drill into his throat. Scar snarled, " _What_ _did you_ _tell him!?_ "

"N-N-Noth-I-I didn't...I-I'm-"

Seeing his son quivering and having a panicked look, he quickly consoled, "Please, Kion, just tell me. He can't do anything once the secret is out, you must know that! We can help you! You don't have to do this alone. You don't have to…"

Kion's trembling just increased and started whimpering as the pressure on his jugular increased. He looked up at his dad, who had a hopeful and fearful look on his face, and shakily hiccuped, "I-I-I d-don't know-"

"Son, please," he took a careful step forward, "trust me when I say Scar is all talk. I hate to say this, but if he knows your valuable, he won't do anything to harm you. We can help you. ...We can stop this."

He heard Scar snort in response, but Kion looked up at his father, feeling a bit less scared than he was before. He is tired of all... _this_! He didn't want to have to keep choosing words carefully to lie to his friends and family. He really does want things to go back to the way they were, but can he? The deal he made with the hyenas, his friendship with Fuli (and possibly the others) hanging by a thread, and his partnership with Makucha. Can it all just go away and be renewed that easy? He looked at his father once again, feeling more hopeful than he even has. Y _es, it has to get better than this._

He nodded comfortingly to himself and started, "Dad, Scar has been-"

 ******* ….It was a really quick, stabbing pain. It made him cringe and squeak, but the pain was quickly replaced by numbness. He felt it after the slicing pain on his throat and as he collapsed to the ground, feeling too weak to stand. He heard his father shout, but it sounded like he was underwater, muffled and distant. Blood quickly rushed into his lungs the more he gave panicked breaths, and he started shakily coughing. The acrid blood quickly filled every inch of mouth, and each time he tried to swallow it down, he ended up coughing up more. He slowly snd unsteadily placed a paw on the gaping wound on his neck, helplessly trying to stop the blood seeping out. Unfortunately, it continued to cake his chest and pool on the mossy ground.

Everything started to quickly go hazy and grow colder to the point where his body weakly shake, He heard more muffled shouts and screams, but he still couldn't figure out why. They should be used to seeing him- a blurry figure came in front of him, and he felt pressure being put on his throat. If his eyes didn't feel so heavy, they probably would've widened. As his movements slowed down to a stillness and everything started growing dark, he realized, _I did this._

…

* * *

 _"...K…"_

 _"..."_

 _"Ki…pl…"_

 _"..."_

 _"Kion…I'll try...but you need to...Ki-?"_

 _"... **Don't worry dear brother; I'll look after him.** "_

* * *

 **I'm not the bad guy, you guys begged for self-harm and you got it. So...deal with it or whatever. ...Is it bad to say I had fun writing this chapter? I mean I don't like seeing or even writing others in pain (despite the evidence that says opposite), but I was just so excited to get this done...and watch me get like three reviews lol!**

 **Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed this! I really tried hard to get this out. Please leave a review or any constructive criticism you have! Seeing people review honestly lets me know if people liked this or not. Like honestly, if this made you uncomfortable, please tell me so I know for the future. Or you can just leave an "I like it." I value all reviews! ...Wow, this makes me sound desperate.**

 **Disclaimer: ...Don't own it. If I did, this show would be a nightmare.**


	12. Author's Note: BIG NEWS! IMPORTANT!

**A/N: I feel like an ass or leaving yet another Author's Note chapter, but I felt like I needed to actually explain myself. Well, first of all, don't worry I'm not abandoning this story. I'm still too invested to give up on it this easily. However, there are three things I want to explain about the lack of updates:**

 _Firstly, as I've explained countless times before, I've been busy with college. Luckily, I'm graduating this year in December! However, don't get too excited because I'm also getting surgery hopefully next month. It's just breast reduction (tmi?), so don't worry about it. So, I may not be too keen about updating anything._

 **Secondly, I've been working on a brand new story, but not a fanfiction! I've been creating my own original story. It's going to be called Mythos! I'm very excited for it because I've been thinking about this story and developing it for years. And now I finally feel like it's at least decent enough for it. I'm going to be making a blog about it and I may end up posting it on AO3! So, if you're interested follow me on my AO3 (it's the same name because I'm not creative rip) and just follow me at mythos-story-blog. Here's hoping I'll get a chapter out by some time next year! I'm so excited!**

Thirdly, I also haven't been updating because, and I've been saying this **_so many times_** , of the lack of comments. Honestly, I hate saying this, because it feels a little dramatic, but it's honestly very disheartening when I see so little reviews _**when I first post up a chapter**_. I don't want to feel like I need to wait weeks or months until I finally start getting more reviews because it's not fair to you guys. Also, I know someone will pop out of nowhere and say "but you have over 90 reviews, your story is doing fine", yeah but majority of those are after I stopped updating, not when I started! You guys say you're excited for the next chapter, but it doesn't show when you don't say anything, it feels like I fucked up

 _ **So, I'll ask one more time because I honestly get so mad and depressed when I see so little reviews from when I first update.**_ **Please just put a review when there's a new chapter, it gives so much motivation when I see one, even the ones that are just "I liked it". I don't want to months to get more reviews, please, just click that review button so I can know how my story is doing.**

 **So, as a recap, I'll hopefully be updating again soon, but don't get too hopeful because of my surgery. I'm making a new original story. And the lack of reviews (before now) were making me depressed and too upset to update, just to see the same results. I just felt like I need to share that with you guys. Thanks for, hopefully, understanding and reading!**


End file.
